Batmare: Birth of the Dark Knight
by SPB
Summary: (Originally published on FiMFiction, a ponyfication of Batman that draws inspiration from the 80's/90's movies.) Applejack learns the truth of her parents' demise. This discovery inspires her to teach the world of crime a lesson, and strike fear into the hearts of all criminals. As she does so however, she unintentionally creates her greatest enemy, The Joker.
1. The Dark Knight's First Night

It was a seemingly peaceful night in the city of Canterlot. The moon shone brightly, the stars twinkled in the twilight, not a single cloud dotted the sky. Street lights and city lights illuminated the stone roads and sidewalks, as carriages full of ponies rich and poor sped past. Ponies of all species and sizes walked about, the occasional griffon, donkey, mule, or minotaur mixed in with the crowds.

But not all was bright and friendly in the city. There were several rooftops and narrow alleyways where no light at all shined down. It was places like these that housed one of Equestria's most dangerous secrets, the world of crime and corruption. Where shady and sleazy ponies, griffons, minotaurs, and even donkeys and mules, dwelled.

Some of them were petty low level thugs, who broke into houses under cover of darkness, snatched what they could, and fled before the police could arrive. They then blew their newly obtained riches in various street games, all the while smoking, drinking, and partaking in all sorts of illegal activities.

Then, there were those who were fortunate enough to obtain firearms. Muggers, as they were called. They would hide in the alleyways, wait for some unlucky soul to pass by, and ambush them at gunpoint. They would lure their prey into the alleyways, where they then robbed the target of any and valuables. All the while threatening them with a pistol, or sometimes even a shotgun. And if the victim attempted to call for help, or fought back, they'd be shot. These muggers were the ones who often ran the street games that the common thieves were lured to, likes insects to bright lights.

But there was one thing that all the criminals could agree on, as far as they were concerned no one could stand up to them. Not the citizens of Equestria, not the police, not even the royal guards of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

That was all about to change however. For little did the criminal world know that it was finally about to face its greatest opponent. One that would use the criminal world's greatest weapon against it. The element of fear.

Perched on a rooftop, a mysterious cloaked figure looked down on a rag tag group of two thugs, and a mugger, chatting it up about their lives of crime.

"Man, I tell ya. Those police are so easy to fool. As long as you never leave any clues behind they never catch you." one of the thugs said. He was an earth pony stallion with a blood red coat, a dusty gray mane and tail that looked like they had gone weeks without being trimmed, and a cutie mark depicting a small jewel. As his cutie mark implied, this thug was a jewel thief.

He was currently betting a recently obtained fire ruby on a dice game. The rules were simple, at least two players were required. Each player put up something as an offer, and then they rolled to see who got to keep the pile of stolen goods. The highest roller won, but could decide to chance it on a double or nothing gamble. Often times it was this "second chance" that doomed the thugs, whose greed always got the best of them.

"Heh, that's nothing. I've managed to evade the royal guards of Princess Luna, and those guys just never know when to give up," a second thug chimed in. He was a unicorn stallion with a coat as black as night, his midnight blue mane and tail were sharp and spiky to make him look intimidating, and his cutie mark was a black mask, reflecting his hiding skills.

He had just bet a check for 50 bits on the dice game, and was currently trying to his magic to light a cigarette. But his magic seemed unwilling to cooperate with him, as he tried and failed to produce a flame. He leaned over to a griffon with brown feathers and razor sharp talons. "Hey man, can you light me up here? Be a pal?" he asked.

The griffon said nothing, and merely pulled out a lighter, which he promptly flicked open. The unicorn stallion used his magic to levitate the cigarette over the open flame. Within seconds it had been lit, and the stallion inserted it into his mouth, puffing out clouds of smoke. "Thanks." he said as he briefly pulled the cigarette out.

The griffon turned to the gamble pile, and placed a bag filled with jewelry on top of the other wagered goods. This griffon was the mugger running the game, and the jewels inside the bag were from all of the victims he had robbed just this night.

"Whoa! Are you sure you wanna bet all of those jewels?" the earth pony thug asked.

The griffon nodded, a faint smile appearing on his face.

"Okay then. Everyone's placed their wager. Time to find out who's gonna make it big!" the unicorn stallion said. The game had begun.

"I'll go first if you don't mind." the earth pony thug said "I've got a feeling that tonight's my lucky night." He threw his dice out towards the light provided by the girffon's lighter. In only a few seconds they had stopped. But the earth pony thug wasn't pleased with the results. "Damn it, I got snake eyes!" he said crossly "Looks like I screwed myself out of another treasure."

"Better luck next time." the unicorn thug said "Now it's my turn." his dice roll turned out to be much better. "Six and Five, I've pretty much got this one in the bag!" he boasted.

The griffon mugger wasn't worried even the slightest however. Unknown to the thugs, the game was rigged. He brought out his own dice, and rolled them. Then, when no one was looking, he pulled out a device that would stop both dice on the number six, giving him the victory.

Before he could trigger it however the device was knocked out of his talon by a sudden bat shaped boomerang. "What the?!" he said.

At that moment, a shadowy figure leaped down from a nearby rooftop. Gliding gracefully through the air, almost like a bat. The thugs and the mugger quickly saw how the black rubbery costume, complete with a black silk cape, looked almost exactly like a bat. Except, it was pony like in design. In the center rested a small yellow circle, with a black bat symbol emblazoned upon it. A little further down there was a dark yellow utility belt that housed all sorts of tools and gadgets that the criminals hoped wouldn't be used on them. The figure retrieved the bat shaped boomerang in mid flight, and landed in front of the criminals a moment later. A black pointy mask obscured the face of the figure, making it impossible to tell who it was.

The two lowely thugs panicked, dropped all of their stolen goods, and ran off. They didn't care who saw them, all they cared about was getting as far away from that masked pony as they possibly could.

The griffon mugger was not as easily intimidated, even as the costumed figure cast a glare at him. Without hesitation he pulled out his pistol, and pointed it at the figure's chest area. "I'm warning you!" he said sternly "Come any closer and I'll shoot! So if I were you I'd back up real slow and put my hooves up as high they can reach. And I'd do it fast, cause I don't like to repeat myself." The figure seemed to ignore this "request" and continued moving forward. "Oh well" the griffon mugger said with a smirk "I did warn you." and he fired the pistol. A loud "Bang!" echoed through the alleyway, frightening everyone who heard it. The griffon was surprised when he saw that the bullet had bounced harmlessly off of the rubber suit. He soon began to panic, firing off five more shots. Each one giving off a loud "Bang!". But every single one of them failed to kill, or even wound the costumed figure.

Suddenly, the figure lunged forward and grabbed the griffon muger with what appeared to be a hoof. The figure then pushed the griffon up against the wall. The griffon was completely terrified, and did the only thing he could think of. Plead for his life. "Don't kill me! Please! I'll do anything, just don't kill me! I'm too young to die!"

"Relax." the costumed figure said, the voice sounding both mysterious and intimidating at the same time "I'm not gonna kill you. Even someone as horrible as you doesn't deserve death."

"Oh thank you." the griffon said.

"But, there is a catch." the figure said, tightening its grip on the griffon "If you want me to spare your life then you're gonna need to do something for me."

"Whatever it is I'll gladly do it, just please let me go!" the griffon pleaded.

"Very well then. Listen and listen good. I want you to tell all your friends about me. Tell them to give up their lives of crime, unless they want to meet me face to face." the figure instructed "Make sure they know my name, and make sure they remember me."

"Who are you?" the griffon asked.

"Well I'm glad you asked." the figure said. The griffon could've sworn he saw a smile breaking out across the figure's face. "I am the Dark Knight, defender of truth and justice. Your worst nightmare. But if that's too much for you to take in, just tell them" the figure paused for a moment, and then said "I'm Batmare!" And with that Batmare dropped the griffon. The royal guards would later find him alone and frightened on a sidewalk, muttering something about a caped figure called Batmare. The story soon spread among the criminal world, and rumors began to circulate that Batmare was more than just some crime fighter. Some said that she was an actual bat pony, hungry for the blood of criminals.

" _That should teach him!_ " Batmare thought to herself, as she drove out of Canterlot in a suped up motorized carriage called The Batmobile. It was completely black, but had the design of a futuristic race car. It even had a rear booster that looked like something out of a foal's book about space craft. " _No one attacks the Apple family and gets away with it._ " She then pressed a button from a row of buttons off to her right.

In an instant the image of an elderly earth pony mare with a green coat and a white mane and tail that showed obvious signs of age appeared on a small screen. "About time you called Applejack, I was beginning to worry about you. Thought maybe that griffon had gotten to you too." the mare said

"Relax Granny Smith." Batmare said "As you can see, he didn't even lay a talon on me. I'm fit as a fiddle."

"You didn't kill him did ya?" Granny Smith asked sternly.

"I was tempted to, but I didn't." Batmare said "Though he would've deserved it after what he did to my parents."

"Applejack, you know that's not what your folks would want. Ma and Pa didn't raise you to be a killer." Granny Smith said with concern.

"I know Granny, I know. Luckily that guy's finally gonna get what he deserves. And from what I hear the princesses don't take kindly to murderers and muggers. Luna especially." Batmare said with a grin.

"Good, good. Remember Applejack, the only reason why I allow you to do this is because you're helping the royal guards. Not taking their place. So don't go trying to play judge, jury. and executioner now, ya hear?" Granny Smith asked.

"I hear ya loud and clear Granny." Batmare said "I'm heading back to the Batcave as we speak."

"I'll see ya when you get there. Remember to drive safely now." Granny Smith said.

"Will do Granny Smith. Over and out." Batmare said, and shut off the screen.

The Batmobile drove all the way from Canterlot to Ponyville through a series of tunnels, and underground passageways. Eventually it approached what looked like a dead end. But as it drew closer, the dead end turned out to be a painted door that parted to let the Batmobile into the Batcave. The Batcave was a secret underground base that allowed for Batmare to keep tabs on all of Equestria, as well as house her suit, and the Batmobile. Batmare parked the Batmobile and hopped out. Granny Smith was there to greet her.

"Welcome back Applejack. Glad to see you're still in one piece." Granny Smith said with a smile.

"See, I told you I could handle it." Batmare said, slipping out of her costume to reveal her secret identity as Applejack.

"All the same I'm not sure if this was such a good idea. What if something happens to you the next time you go out?" Granny Smith asked with concern "How would I explain it to Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom? How would I be able to tell them why I didn't stop you?"

"No offense Granny Smith but you're getting saddlesore over nothing. As long as I'm careful, and as long as I have the element of fear on my side, nothing can hurt me." Applejack said.

"I don't know about that." Granny Smith said "But this is a discussion for another time. You need to get to bed pronto! I'll take care of the suit."

"Thanks Granny, I owe you one." Applejack said, and left the Batcave. The entrance to the Batcave turned out to be hidden beneath a pile of hay in the barn of Sweet Apple Acres, where Applejack lived and worked. Applejack quickly but quietly made her way up to her bedroom, being careful not to wake up her brother or her sister.

Granny Smith sighed as she hung up the Batsuit. If she'd known it would come to this she never would've told Applejack the whole truth about the death of her parents. " _All I can do now is hope they'll watch over their little apple._ " she thought to herself.


	2. The Truth

"It's so nice to get away from the farm and enjoy a little time off every now and then. Right, dear?" Apple Dumpling asked her husband as the two of them roamed the streets of Canterlot.

"Indeed, and it's such a lovely night. In fact it reminds me of the night I met you." Apple Fritter Sr. said to his wife.

"I remember that night so well. You showed up all nice and fancy and took me out to see all the sights of Ponyville. And you even kissed me." Apple Dumpling said, blushing slightly.

"Yup. And look where we are now. We've got three happy foals, Big Macintosh, Applejack, and of course, little Apple Bloom." Apple Fritter said.

"Do you think they miss us?" Apple Dumpling asked suddenly.

"The kids? Probably, but Mom said we should enjoy our anniversary. And you know how stubborn she can be." Apple Fritter said.

"Runs in the family doesn't it?" Apple Dumpling asked.

"Eeyup." Apple Fritter said, chuckling slightly "Heh I say that all the time. Wouldn't surprise me if Big Mac starts repeating that word when he gets older."

"Assuming the mares don't get to him first. He is a real gentlecolt after all." Apple Dumpling said, also chuckling.

The happy couple continued their walk on the streets of Canterlot in silence. Unaware that their lives were about to be cut tragically short.

Suddenly, a griffon with brown feather stepped out of a nearby alleyway, and pointed a pistol at Apple Fritter and Apple Dumpling. "Good evening. What a surprise to see a happy couple like you two wandering the streets alone." the griffon said in a oily voice "I guess no one ever told you how things work around these parts. Well, I guess I'll have to teach you. Step into the alleyway for a moment please. There's something we need to discuss."

Apple Fritter and Apple Dumpling felt tempted to run, but they decided not to for fear that the griffon might shoot them with his pistol. Nervously, they stepped hoof into the alley. The griffon quickly pressed them up against a wall.

"Alright. Let's see here. What've you got?" the griffon said as he examined his victims for any valuables. He found only one, a small pearl necklace that hung around Apple Dumpling's neck. Sure, it might not be as valuable as some of the others items he'd managed to obtain in his life of crime, but it was still likely to be really valuable. "Give me that necklace." he instructed Apple Dumpling.

"I beg your pardon?" Apple Dumpling asked.

"You heard me, give me that necklace! Now!" the griffon demanded, and poked Apple Dumpling on the side with his pistol.

"No!" Apple Dumpling said sternly.

"What did you just say?!" the griffon asked.

"I said no!" Apple Dumpling said, and bucked the griffon hard. In a state of shock, and panic, the griffon accidentally pulled the trigger on his pistol. It fired with a loud "Bang!" that echoed through the alleyway, and out into the street. Apple Fritter gasped as he heard the gunshot, and saw his beautiful wife collapse to the ground. She had been struck just above the heart, and was now bleeding heavily. The blood staining her pearl necklace, which had been her husband's anniversary gift to her.

"Apple Dumpling!" Apple Fritter cried, rushing to his wife's aid. He tried to no avail to stop the bleeding. Tears began to form in his eyes as he held his dying wife in his hooves. Not caring that she was still bleeding.

"Run away my dear." Apple Dumpling said weakly, coughing as she did so. "He'll be back. You have to get out of here and inform the cops."

"No! I'm not leaving you! It doesn't have to end like this! I can get you to a hospital! I can still save you!" Apple Fritter said frantically. He knew those last few words weren't true. Even if he could get his wife to a hospital she had already lost too much blood, the gunshot wound had been fatal.

"I'm sorry, sugarcube." Apple Dumpling said "But please, you must think of the children. How will they cope if you're not there to help them?"

"They're strong, and so is Mom. They'll find a way to survive, I know it." Apple Fritter said "Right now, all that matters is making sure that griffon pays for what he's done!"

"I figured you'd say that." Apple Dumpling said in between coughs "You always did have a strong sense of justice. That's what I liked about you. I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too my dear." Apple Fritter said, tears forming in his eyes. A moment later his wife closed her eyes, and stopped breathing. Apple Dumpling was dead. Apple Fritter cried out to the heavens. All those who heard it would never hear another sound like it ever again.

"Ah, how sad. But you really should've listened to your wife." the griffon said, recovering from Apple Dumpling's attack.

Apple Fritter was furious "You!" he growled "You killed my wife! I'll make you pay!" Without even thinking he charged forward, preparing to tussle with the griffon. But he never got the chance. For as he drew close, the griffon pulled out his pistol and fired it with another loud "Bang!". Apple Fritter collapsed right by his deceased wife.

"Told you so." the griffon said with a smirk.

"You won't get away with this." Apple Fritter said weakly.

"Oh, but I already have. The police will only know that you and your wife were murdered. They'll never be able to find out who did it." the griffon taunted "Now then, I'll collect what I wanted, and what your wife should've been wise enough to fork over." He went over to where Apple Dumpling lay dead, and snatched the pearl necklace that was now stained with blood.

He fled the scene as soon as he heard the sounds of a police officer approaching. But what he didn't know, was that while he had been taunting Apple Fritter had plucked off one of his feathers. And it would be that single feather that would link him to the crime.

* * *

By the time the police officer found Apple Fritter and Apple Dumpling, the two of them were already dead. Upon analyzing the feather, the police learned that the culprit was the incredibly elusive griffon thief, who called himself Gold Talon.

When Apple Smith, or Granny Smith as most ponies called her, learned of the death of her son and her daughter-in-law, she cried. The orphaned children, Big Macintosh, Applejack, and Apple Bloom, all cried as well. But Granny Smith decided they were too young to know the whole truth, and merely told them that their parents had suddenly passed away while in Canterlot.

* * *

Applejack awoke with a start. It was that dream again, the dream in which she could recall how her parents might have died. This dream had plagued her mind ever since that fateful day when Granny Smith had informed her of her parents sudden passing. But lately, it had been cropping up every night. As if though it was trying to tell her something.

"It was just a dream, right?" Applejack said to herself. She didn't have much time to dwell on it however, as she heard the familiar crow of the rooster.

Today was another day of hard work at Sweet Apple Acres. Cider Season was due to begin in a matter of days, and all the Apples were working hard to get everything ready.

Applejack was convinced that a good day's work would help get her mind off of the dream, and after freshening off and putting on her trademark stetson hat, she set out to work the fields with her brother, Big Macintosh.

But no matter how hard she tried, Applejack was unable to push the dream out of her memory. It kept cropping up, and refused to leave her alone. Eventually, she decided that she would have to confront Granny Smith, and find out for herself what the "real" cause of her parents death was.

Her chance came when she and Big Macintosh had finished for the day, and had headed inside for supper.

It was Big Macintosh's turn to cook, and Apple Bloom had insisted on helping him. This left Applejack and Granny Smith alone, and this gave Applejack the opportunity she needed.

"Say, Granny Smith, can I ask you something?" Applejack asked.

"Of course, Applejack. What do you want to know?" Granny Smith asked.

"I wanna know about my parents. Specifically, how they died." Applejack said.

Granny Smith froze upon hearing those words.

" _I knew it! She was hiding something!_ " Applejack thought to herself.

"Applejack" Granny Smith said solemnly "you're old enough now. The time has come for you to hear the whole truth. It's true that your folks died in Canterlot. What I didn't tell you was how they died. They were killed by a griffon thief, a mugger who called himself Gold Talon. Apparently, he ambushed your folks and tried to steal your ma's pearl necklace. When your ma refused and bucked him, Gold Talon shot her. Your pa tried to stop him, but he got shot too. His last act was plucking a feather from Gold Talon so the police could identify him."

"Why didn't you tell me this until now?!" Applejack demanded.

"You were too young when it happened, Applejack." Granny Smith said somberly "If I'd told you the whole truth, who knows what you would've done."

"Save it! I don't wanna hear anymore excuses!" Applejack said crossly, and ran out towards the orchard.

"Wait, Applejack!" Granny Smith called, but it was no use.


	3. How The Dark Knight Was Made

Applejack kept on running. Where, she didn't care. All that mattered at this point was getting as far away from Granny Smith as possible. It wasn't so much the fact that the old mare had only now told her the whole truth, as much as it was the fact that now she knew what had really happened to her parents up in Canterlot all those years ago. Why hadn't anyone told her sooner? And why had Gold Talon not been caught? He couldn't possibly keep running away forever. Could he?

"Applejack! You come back here this instant!" Granny Smith shouted. Applejack ignored her and ran even faster. Before long she was approaching the west orchard.

Unfortunately, Applejack forgot to watch where she was going, and fell down into a deep dark cave. She had forgotten that Apple Bloom and her friends had been trying to earn their cutie marks in tunnel digging, only to stumble across the very cave Applejack was now stuck in.

Applejack soon found that she was not alone. The cave was inhabited with all sorts of bats. Regular bats, fruit bats, and even the once dreaded vampire bats. Applejack could still remember how foolish she had been to ignore the request of her friend Fluttershy and try to drive the bats off all together. Fluttershy had been right all along, there was more to the bats then just eating apples. Funny how it had taken one of her best friends being turned into a bat to make her see sense.

That wasn't the only memory that came back to Applejack as she looked around. She could also remember a time back when she was still just a little filly.

* * *

Apple Fritter was hard at work teaching his son how to work the fields and buck apples. Big Macintosh had just gotten his cutie mark, and Apple Dumpling had just learned that she was pregnant with her third child. It was a happy but busy time for the Apple family.

"Pa?" Applejack asked, looking up at her father. A brown stetson rested atop his head. It had originally been Applejack's, the filly having won it bobbing for apples at a state fair. But the hat was too big for her, and so she had given it to her father as a father's day gift. Apple Fritter had promised Applejack that when she was old enough he would let her wear the hat that was rightfully hers.

"What is it, Applejack?" Apple Fritter asked, taking time off from his demonstration of applebucking.

"Why do we fall?" Applejack asked.

Apple Fritter paused, and thought deeply. After what seemed like several minutes he said "I don't really know Applejack, but if you ask me, it's so that we can learn to pick ourselves up."

"Why is that?" Applejack asked.

"Because... in life nothing is easy. There will always be times where something may seem difficult, or even impossible to do. But no matter what happens, the only wrong thing to do is to give up. As long as we keep on trying we will always win, even when we lose. When we fall we should not lay down and expect someone or something else to pick us up. We should stand up ourselves, dust ourselves off, and try again. If we do that then there's nothing we can't do. At least, that's how it seems to me sugarcube." Apple Fritter explained.

* * *

As the memory faded Applejack gained a newfound determination. She had fallen, and the time had come for her to pick herself up. With a newfound determination she explored the cave, she was surprised when she discovered how vast it was.

Suddenly, Applejack saw a fruit bat. A young one at that. From the looks of things the bat had somehow fallen out of its nest. But rather then wait for its family to come and pick it up, the young bat was trying to fly back up to its nest on its own power. Time and time again the bat tried to make it back up to its nest, only to fall short. But the bat refused to give up, and eventually it managed to fly back up to its nest.

Applejack saw a lot of herself reflected in that bat. Particularly the refusal to give up, and the will to keep on trying no matter how many times it would've just been easier to quit. But one thing that the bat had that Applejack wished she had as well, was the lack of fear of anything.

Fear. That word was quite strong. Applejack had easily seen how powerful fear could be for both good and bad over the years. The experiences with Zecora and King Sombra were prime examples of that. And now, Applejack was starting to realize how big of a role fear played in the world of crime.

In her dreams at least, Gold Talon had never once shown fear as he murdered Apple Fritter and Apple Dumpling in cold blood. And from the looks of things Applejack was willing to bet that other criminals also never showed fear. If anything they likely inflicted fear upon those who they targeted. It would explain why the police and the royal guards were having such a hard time dealing with them. They were afraid.

Well, perhaps it was time that the world of justice had someone that could teach the criminals about fear. And already she was starting to develop an idea in her head about who that someone was.

Applejack could recall the time she had dressed up as The Mysterious Mare-Do-Well. That brief stint as a superhero had showed her just how much influence a superhero could have on his or her surroundings.

And then there was that whole "enchanted comic" incident from a few months ago. As Mistress Marevolus Applejack had discovered what it was like to fight for what you believed in. And how you didn't need superpowers to do super things.

If she could combine these revelations with her discovery of the power of fear, she could give the world of justice the hero it needed. And the world of crime the opposition it deserved.

* * *

Granny Smith eventually managed to find Applejack in the cave, creating a tunnel that linked the barn of Sweet Apple Acres to said cave in the process. Applejack quickly apologized for running off, and Granny Smith quickly apologized for not telling the whole truth sooner.

Once the apologies were taken care of Applejack expressed her desire to become a superhero, as well as her intent to go after Gold Talon.

Granny Smith didn't take kindly to the idea. "I don't know, Applejack. This seems more like an attempt at revenge rather then an actual attempt to fight crime." she said "And you know your folks always told you about what could happen if you stuck your nose into the business of others."

"I know, Granny Smith. But that Gold Talon has escaped justice for far too long, and it's time someone put to stop to that. Especially before he kills someone else." Applejack said.

"That may be so, but I don't think the royal guards or the police will take kindly to you trying to replace them." Granny Smith said.

"Whoever said I was trying to replace them? I intend to help them by hunting down the criminals that slip away from them." Applejack said.

"There's still the issue of what you're gonna do if those high level criminals like Gold Talon pull out their guns." Granny Smith said "I already lost my husband, my son, and my daughter-in-law. I don't want to lose my granddaughter as well."

"I'm well aware of that, and I've already thought of a solution. I'll just need to make sure my crime fighting outfit is bullet proof." Applejack said.

"Outfit?" Granny Smith asked.

"Yeah. If I'm gonna fight crime I need to become something else entirely. I need to create a completely new identity, one that no one will suspect. An identity that is mysterious and unknown, but an identity that is on the side of justice." Applejack explained "And it's not gonna stop with just an outfit. If I'm gonna fight crime I'm gonna need a whole bunch of stuff."

"Like what?" Granny Smith asked.

"Well, I'll need gadgets for one thing. Like a grappling hook for climbing. Pellets filled with knockout and stun gases, in case I need to make a hasty retreat. Tracking devices so I can keep an eye on my targets. And even a utility belt to store all my tools and weapons." Applejack explained "I'm also gonna need some sort of vehicle that matches with my new crime fighting persona, and a secret base to house of all my crime fighting stuff. And, as it just so happens I already have an idea in mind for a secret base."

"Dare I ask what you have in mind?" Granny Smith asked.

"This cave seems like the perfect place." Applejack said "Think about it. It's big, it's well hidden, and I can easily access it without drawing attention. Of course, before I do any of this I have to ask, do you approve of my decision Granny Smith?"

Granny Smith said nothing for a moment. She just stood there, taking in all the information and processing it. Then she spoke up "I suppose, as long as you're only helping the royal guards and the police I don't have a problem with it. Just promise me you'll be careful. I don't wanna have to bury you."

"Relax, Granny Smith, I'm not gonna be reckless." Applejack said "Now then, I'm gonna need your help in creating my crime fighting superhero, and in keeping it hidden from Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh, and anypony else that I don't want to have finding out about it."

* * *

Over the next two weeks Applejack and Granny Smith were very busy. Granny Smith worked tirelessly to make the cave into a superhero lair, and on Applejack's instructions installed various pieces of equipment. Some of which were from a recently opened technology firm in Canterlot, and some of which were from Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack's closest friend.

Applejack meanwhile, had her friend Rarity design a very unusual costume. The specifications were to make it bulletproof and as flexible as possible, it had to be black so as to blend in with the darkness, and it had to be as batlike as possible. Rarity was quite shocked, but took up the task anyway. It took her four tries to get it to the point where Applejack liked it, and even then Applejack wasn't entirely certain she liked the yellow circle with a black bat emblazoned upon it.

When Rarity had asked what the costume was for Applejack had told her that it was a secret, and that she could not tell what that secret was. Rarity, having learned her lesson about gossip, didn't pry any further.

Lastly, Applejack managed to come across an old carriage in surprisingly good condition. The owner of the junk yard where it was found was all too happy to let Applejack part with it for a very low price. For the carriage had been sitting in the junkyard for months, and no one had bought it. As a matter of fact, Applejack purchased it only days before it was to be turned into scrap metal.

Applejack took the carriage home, helped Apple Bloom and the Cutie Mark Crusaders fix it up, and then modified it into a sleek roadster like design, complete with a futuristic looking rear booster. Once that was done it was just a simple matter of painting it, and it taking it for a few test drives to work out any teething troubles.

At long last the Batsuit, the Batmobile, and the Batcave were completed. And by that point Applejack had already decided on a name for her crime fighting alter ego. Batmare: The Dark Knight.


	4. Chemical Crisis

Batmare, as you could imagine, became an overnight sensation. As media sources raced to publish the remarkable revelation, of a crusader for justice working outside the system, everyone became interested in learning what all the fuss was about. What little they learned of Batmare fascinated them in one way or another.

For the average law abiding citizen, Batmare was a figure of mystery. But one that seemed likely to fix the problems of the overrun and long suffering justice system of Equestria. Especially since she wasn't operating on the same level as the police or the royal guards.

As for the criminals, Batmare became someone to fear. A lot of low level thugs, and even a few high ranked muggers gave up their lives of crime within a week of learning about Batmare. Those that stayed heard conflicting stories about the nature of their new opponent. Some criminals said she was just some freak in a costume running around, not really thinking about the consequences of her actions. Others said that she was an actual bat pony hybrid, that came out at night, to attack anything or anyone, unfortunate to cross her path. Some even said she hungered for the blood of ponies.

Whatever the case was, it wasn't enough to scare away every criminal. And eventually the world of crime prepared itself to take on this mysterious new threat. The weapon it needed however, seemed missing. For anyone that tried to take down Batmare soon discovered, that the Dark Knight seemed to always be one step ahead of them.

Even the highest of muggers began to realize that unless they found someone or something that could rival Batmare in terms of power and influence, their days of crime were numbered.

The rival to Batmare would come in the most unusual of ponies. The ex Prince Blueblood, now under the name of Blueblood. He had been stripped of his title after it was found out that he was directly funding an illegal smuggling ring, which Batmare had taken down in the string of a few days.

Blueblood insisted that he had no idea he was funding the ring, and even claimed in court that he had been forced to support the ring against his will, in order to ensure that no harm befell the throne. But evidence submitted by Batmare, and a rising district attorney by the name of Fancy Pants, proved that Blueblood knew all along what he was involved in. And had brided many of the criminals within the ring into giving false testimony to make him look innocent.

The scandal was a huge embarrassment for the royalty, and the nobility. And Blueblood's adopted aunt, Princess Celestia had personally seen to it that Bluebood was given the harshest verdict possible. In the end it was decided that Blueblood would not only lose his royal title, but also be expelled from the Canterlot nobility. All of his assets would be used to pay for the damages the smuggling ring had caused since he started funding them, any money left over would be donated to various charities. To top it off, it was decided that, for good measure, Blueblood was banned from the city of Canterlot for life. The instant he set hoof in the town he was to be thrown in prison to rot, until it could be decided what to do with him.

Blueblood developed a hatred for Batmare for ruining his life, and vowed to somehow get even. His chance came sooner than expected.

* * *

About a month after being stripped of his title and being expelled Blueblood had found a new job at AXIS Chemicals in the city of Manehattan. Albeit a lowly desk job, where all he did was file paperwork, and approve memos. His boss told him that if he did well enough he would one day be able to climb the ladder, but Blueblood was beginning to grow impatient. He was about to consider quitting his job all together, when his boss called him into the head office.

Blueblood was quite shocked to learn that the boss wished to see him. From what little he knew about his boss, he knew that said boss was a stallion that usually didn't arrange for one on one meetings with his workers, unless they did something wrong. Blueblood was filled with dread at the thought that this was the case for his sudden visit.

"Ah Blueblood, you're here." his boss said in a scruffy voice. His brown coat, as well as trimmed black mane and tail, matched quite nicely with the suit he was. Especially since it prevented Blueblood from seeing his boss' cutie mark.

"You uh wanted to see me, sir?" Blueblood asked nervously.

"Darn right I did!" his boss chuckled "You know I'm not a stallion that likes to waste time with idle chit-chat, so let's get down to business. Have a seat."

"Okay?" Blueblood said, unsure what to make of his boss' unusual cheerful nature. He was certain that it was all an act. After all, what reason could his boss have for being so friendly with him? Sure, it was possible he had turned over a new leaf. But Blueblood doubted that such a thing was possible.

"As I'm sure you're aware, our company's profits have been dropping lately. We've been in the red for the past few weeks." his boss explained "We seem to have hit a bit of a rough patch, and unfortunately, the bank has just called in our loan. They're going to shut us down if we don't pay back the money we owe them soon. That's where you come in."

Blueblood had a bad feeling about what his boss was going to say next, but against his better judgement he said "What can I do to help?"

"Well Blueblood, I'm glad you asked." his boss said, his voice suddenly becoming quite serious "I know you got into some 'legal trouble' not too long ago, and I **REALLY** hate to do this to you. But I need you to help two thugs break into our factory. You don't have to do much, but the thugs insisted that they get a mole on the inside in order to keep quiet. Cause a commotion, but make sure there's nothing that can link us to the crime. The insurance company will provide us with a heaping sum of cash to pay for the damages, which will be used to pay off the loan. Once we've done that we'll go back to business as usual, and when our customers see that even crime isn't enough to stop us, we'll be back in black in no time. Do you think you can handle this assignment?"

Blueblood was shocked. After the smuggling ring funding had blown up in his face, Blueblood had sworn never to return to a life of crime. But now his boss was asking him to assist a break-in so the company could pay off its debt. The former prince was certain that there was a much better solution to the loan problem, but he lacked the confidence to tell his boss this. Also, he was certain that if he didn't do it, his boss would find some other sap who would. At least this way he could insure that no harm would come to anyone, and an innocent pony wouldn't have to stain their reputation with a pre planned crime.

"I'll do it." Blueblood said reluctantly.

"Excellent! I knew I could count on you to take one for the team!" Blueblood's boss said "And don't worry, this will just be our little secret."

"Well then, guess I'll go meet those thugs." Blueblood said "Where did they say to meet up?"

"Oh, silly me." his boss said "Take this letter. It contains your instructions. Follow them to the letter and everything should go smoothly."

"If you say so." Blueblood said, and left the office. He had no way of knowing that he had just been suckered. His boss didn't trust the thugs to stay quiet, and he didn't like Blueblood at all. So he decided it was best to let the police take care of his problems for him, by alerting them to the break-in. With any luck they'd arrest Blueblood and the thugs, and lock them away before they were ever the wiser.

What the stallion failed to account for however, was the presence of Batmare. And it would be this mistake that would come back to bite him hard.

* * *

Batmare was out and about, driving the Batmobile while looking for any signs of crime. So far the radio had been silent, crime seemed surprisingly absent. Then, everything changed.

"Attention, Manehattan Police Department to All Units! All points bulletin! All available units report to AXIS Chemicals A.S.A.P! An anonymous tip reports a break-in in progress. Repeat, BREAK-IN IN PROGRESS! The criminals are armed and considered dangerous, and are being led by a mysterious stallion in a red hood and cape. Apprehend the suspects at all costs! Lethal force is authorized, but only if lives are in immediate danger!" the radio blared.

Applejack quickly pressed a button and Granny Smith appeared on the screen. "What is it Applejack?" she asked.

"I've just learned of a break-in at AXIS Chemicals in Manehattan. The police are responding but the situation sounds like it could get out of control. I intend to provide the police with whatever assistance is needed." Applejack said.

"Be careful, Applejack. The police might mistake you for one of the criminals. Make sure you avoid detection by the police as much as possible." Granny Smith said.

"Will do, Granny Smith, over and out." Applejack said. The screen went black as Applejack switched it off. The Batmobile raced towards Ponyville Park, where a tunnel to Manehattan awaited. " _I just hope the police can hold their own until I get there._ " Applejack thought to herself.

* * *

Blueblood felt so stupid wearing the red hood and cape, but the thugs had insisted that he wear it as part of their deal.

Not long after the break-in began, however, Blueblood and the thugs heard the familiar sound of the Manehattan Police Department's patrol carriages. Apparently someone had alerted the police, despite the fact that the first thing the thugs had done after breaking in was cut the plant's telegraph lines. This could only mean one thing, this was a set up! And Blueblood had a good feeling about who was behind it.

" _When I get my hooves on that dirty double crosser I'm gonna make him wish he was never born!_ " Blueblood thought to himself as he tried to avoid the gun fire that erupted when the thugs began to fire on the police. The police quickly retaliated, and within minutes the thugs were gunned down.

This left Blueblood all alone to try and escape from the police. Escaping through the front door was impossible, the police had the building surrounded, and he knew it. His only hope was to reach the rooftop and escape that way.

But as Blueblood approached the staircase leading to the rooftop he suddenly found himself face to face with the one thing he feared more then the cops. Batmare, the caped crusader who was responsible for making his life a living hell. "You!" Blueblood said angrily.

Batmare said nothing, and merely glared at Blueblood. Unable to see him through the red hood he was wearing.

"There he is, men!" the police chief shouted "He's up there on that platform!"

"Hey look, there's someone right by him!" a police officer said.

The police couldn't see the other figure properly, and thus did not recognize that it was only Batmare. They thought it was another thugh "Whoever you are, this is your only warning!" the police chief shouted "Lay down your arms and surrender, or we _will_ shoot!"

Batmare was prepared to do just that, but at that very moment Blueblood charged at her and attacked. Batmare had no choice but to defend. The police mistook this as a sign of aggression, for Blueblood did not appear to have any weapons on him.

Suddenly, gunfire began to rip through the AXIS Chemical plant! Batmare and Blueblood barely managing to avoid the bullets that whizzed past them. Then, one of the bullets struck a pipe, shattering it! This action caused the pipe's contents to shoot out at a high speed. Batmare threw her cape over her mask, thankful that she had the foresight to make her cape immune to chemicals.

The same could not be said for Blueblood however, as he had been standing right by the pipe when it shattered! The chemicals that shot out of said pipe came with no warning, and hit him in the face. Blueblood stepped back, screaming in pain. "My eyes!" he cried, covering them with his hooves. Unfortunately, by doing so he couldn't see where he was going!

But Batmare could. Blueblood was about to plunge off the platform into a vat of chemicals below.! "Watch out!" Batmare cried. But it was too late. Blueblood lost his balance, and slipped off. Thinking quickly, Batmare grabbed Blueblood with one hoof. Blueblood still hadn't opened his eyes, and was now flailing madly. He was in a state of panic, and wasn't thinking clearly!

"Hold on! I've got you!" Batmare shouted, tried to reassure Blueblood. Blueblood was too busy freaking out to hear Batmare properly, and continued to scream and holler. All the while flailing like crazy. This did not help Batmare's grip, and before long she felt Blueblood's hoof slipping! She pleaded desperately with Blueblood to hold on, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. A few seconds later, Blueblood's hoof slipped out of her grasp! "No!" Batmare gasped. All she could do was watch, as Blueblood fell into the vat of chemicals below!

She would've stayed to see if Blueblood was alive, but at that moment the leaking chemicals from the shattered pipe came into contact with the electric generator. Fire began to rip through the chemical plant, and soon it had turned into a raging inferno!

"This place is gonna blow! All units fall back and retreat!" the police chief shouted. The Manehattan Police Department cleared the plant like lightning. Batmare did the same. Not long afterward there was a planet shattering "Kaboom!", and the AXIS Chemical Factory was nothing but a memory. By the time the Manehattan Fire Department arrived on the scene, the blaze was threatening to spread to nearby buildings.

* * *

Batmare managed to slip away in the Batmobile as all of this was going on. Relieved to see that she had come out of that crisis in one piece.

In all the confusion no one knew that, as part of the factory's emergency protection system, the instant anything fell into one of the vats all the vats were drained and their contents stored in containers that had been magically enchanted to ward off explosions. And so, only moments before the factory went up in smoke, Blueblood was flushed out, still alive. Somehow he managed to force his way out of the tank, the chemicals having completed covered his body. Instantly, he swore revenge on Batmare, and the boss of AXIS Chemicals for his accident.

But before he could put any plans of revenge into motion, he headed for a plastic surgery center. The owner was a good friend of his, and owed him a favor that Blueblood intended to call in.


	5. The Clown Prince Rises

"Almost finished, finally." the doctor said. Work on his latest client had been extremely difficult. The patient, a unicorn stallion in the prime of his youth, had suffered second and third degree burns over much of his body. This was due to his patient supposedly falling into a vat of chemicals. It had taken a lot of time, effort, and sweat to fix the damage. The end result was anything but pretty, but there was only so much that could be done.

Blueblood awoke in the recovery room of the plastic surgery clinic he had visited. He had barely managed to make it through the front door before he collapsed. He could only hope that his precious face hadn't been ruined too much.

"Ah, you're finally awake." the doctor said "The surgery was a success. You'll be happy to know that all signs of your little 'accident' have been removed. In fact, you look like a brand new you. Do you have any requests?"

"Mirror." Blueblood said frantically.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" the doctor asked.

"Mirror!" Blueblood shouted "Now!"

"Alright, alright! Don't make such a fuss!" the doctor said, and retrieved a mirror. Blueblood used his magic to hold it up, and at that moment he finally got a good look at his new face. And he didn't like what he saw.

Blueblood screamed at the sight that stared back at him. His snow white coat now looked more ghostly white, his lips looked even redder than usual, and his blonde mane and tail were now completely green. In short, he looked like some sort of freak from the circus. Angry, he took his frustration out on the nearest object, the doctor! He smashed the mirror over the doctor's face, breaking the mirror, and showering the doctor with glass.

By the time the doctor had recovered, Blueblood had escaped. A warning was sent out to the Manehattan Police Department, who promised to keep an eye out for Blueblood. Once that was done the doctor was rushed into surgery to remove the glass shards that had gotten stuck in his face.

There is no denying what he had seen. His beautiful face had been ruined, thanks to Batmare, and that double crossing boss. Blueblood soon decided that he would make it his life's goal to kill the two figures most responsible for putting him in this sorry state. But he had no clue about the whereabouts of Batmare. So he decided that his first course of action would be take out the boss of AXIS Chemicals.

* * *

"We're sorry, sir, but the factory was a total loss from the moment we arrived on scene." the Chief of the Manehattan Fire Department said to the boss of AXIS Chemicals.

The boss sighed. "Well I'm sure you boys did everything you could. At least the good news is those no good thieves burned along with the factory. They should've thought twice about robbing my company!" he said.

"About that sir. We managed to recover the bodies of the two thugs, but eye witness reports confirm that there was a third thief present at the factory during the break-in." the fire chief said "And that thief's fate and whereabouts remain unknown."

"If he was smart, which I doubt he was, he probably bailed out of there before the fire broke out." the boss said.

"Speaking of which sir, do you wish to press charges against the Manehattan Police Department for unintentionally starting the fire with their guns?" the fire chief asked.

"Nah. It was an honest mistake." the boss said "That old factory was due to be demolished in a few months anyway. I'll just have to invest in sturdier pipes next time." And with that he retreated to his office. At this point all he cared about was getting rid of the unwanted publicity that had been attracted with the destruction of the AXIS Chemicals Manehattan factory. He knew it had been a mistake to entrust the job to Blueblood. The guy had probably panicked and started the fire fight that led to the explosion.

Upon arriving at his office however, the boss was greeted by a very unusual sight. He could make out the figure of a stallion sitting in his chair, but he couldn't make out who it was. The stallion was obscured by darkness.

"So, you decided to set me up to take the fall for your little 'insurance scandal'." the stallion said, obvious hints of discontent in his voice.

The boss recognized at once who it was, but decided to play along in an attempt to defuse the situation. "I don't know what you're talking about." he lied "I don't know who tipped off the police, but it certainly wasn't me."

"Hmph, save your petty excuses. They'll do you no good." the stallion said "You ruined my life, and now you're gonna pay!"

"Oh please. Your life was a mess long before I met you." the boss said, signs of nervousness starting to take hold.

"Even so, you did the impossible. And turned what was already a difficult life into a living hell!" the stallion said, and pointed what looked a painted revolver of some sort at the boss.

The boss began to worry. "L-listen, Blueblood." he stuttered, finally having the courage to identify his unexpected guest. "Whatever it is that happened that night, I'm sure we can put it all behind us. Just name your price and we'll work something out. Jewels, money, stocks, power, heck even that promotion you wanted so badly. You name it, I can give it to you. I have that kind of ability, and as they say 'every stallion has his price'.

"Blueblood?" the stallion said, a tense silence followed "Blueblood is no more, my good stallion. He died that night in the factory! And I took his place!"

The boss was confused "If you're not Blueblood, then who are you?" he asked nervously.

"Blueblood" chuckled with a laugh that sounded rather cruel. "I was hoping you'd ask me that." he said, stepping out of the shadows. The boss gasped as he observed "Blueblood's" face. The face that greeted him was pale white, with red lips, yellow teeth, and a green mane. He was clad in a purple suit, complete with white gloves of some sort, and a matching purple bowler hat. "You can call me... The Joker! The Clown _Prince_ of Crime, and your worst nightmare!"

The Joker then fired his revolver. The boss flinched as he heard the familiar "Bang!". But to his surprise, a bullet did not shoot out of the revolver. Instead a red flag on a pole with the word "Bang!" written on it, emerged. The boss sighed with relief, and started to laugh. The Joker did the same, and fired the revolver again. This time the pole shot out, impaling the boss on the forehead, as well as sending him flying backwards.

* * *

The Joker cackled fiendishly at the sight of his victim. "Oops! Guess I wasn't joking around. Oh well, it's not like anyone's gonna mess you anyway, you sorry sack of scum. Still, this is my mess, and I'd best clean it up." he said, laughing as he did so. He then trotted over to the desk, and pressed a button.

"Yes?" a female voice asked.

"Could you please a maid up to the office. There's been a rather nasty 'accident' that needs to be taken care of." The Joker said.

"Okay, we'll send someone as soon as possible." the female voice said.

"Take your time, sweetheart." The Joker said "There's no hurry, though I do hope the maid you send has an iron stomach." He then switched off the intercom, and picked up a copy of the _Manehattan Times_.

Printed on the front cover was a picture of Batmare, with the headline: _Winged Freak Terrorizes Criminal World_. The Joker's face broke out into a very creepy grin upon reading this headline. "Winged Freak Terrorizes?" he said to himself "Well, just wait til they get a load of me! I'll give them something to **REALLY** write about."


	6. Meeting of the Board

The board members were waiting impatiently for the boss to arrive so they could begin the meeting. They intended to discuss the unfortunate break in and explosion, and how it would affect their publicity.

At last they heard hoofsteps, and rose from their seats. But the pony who greeted them was not the boss. The pony was a stallion with a white coat, a purple vest and matching top hot, and what seemed to be a very creepy smile on his "face" which seemed a bit plastic.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting ,gentlecolts." the stallion greeted, his mouth seemingly not moving.

"Who are you? You aren't the boss!" a board member snapped.

"I'm terribly sorry to report this to all of you, but I'm afraid the boss had a rather, shall we say: 'pressing engagement', and had to leave." the stallion said.

"I see." the board member said.

"Seeing as we are without a boss, I thought I'd take it upon myself to 'fill his horseshoes' so to speak." the stallion went on "But I knew I would have to run this by you boys first. So, are there any objections to my new role?"

No one said anything.

"Good." The stallion said "Now then, let's get this meeting underway shall we?"

"Well sir, I'm afraid we're facing a lot of negative publicity because of that incident at the factory." a board member said.

"I'm well aware of that. And I already know who's responsible for it." the stallion said, a hint of anger forming in his voice.

"Who is it?" another board member asked.

"It is none other then that so called 'Dark Knight' and defender of justice who dares to call herself Batmare!" the stallion said, pounding his hoof on the table "So I say we make sure she pays for the damages, personally!"

"What do you have in mind, sir?" a third board member asked reluctantly.

"Oh, nothing much. I was just going to consider hiring a few thugs, and have them hunt down Batmare the next time she rears her ugly head." the stallion said "I hope you all agree with my decision."

"What if we don't?" a board member asked "What happens then?"

"Well, we just simply meet face to face, shake hooves, and settle our dispute like gentlecolts." the stallion said kindly "We're all grown stallions, we can solve our problems without violence."

"Really?" the board member asked.

"Sure. In fact, why don't you shake my hoof right now if you don't believe me?" the stallion said.

"Well, alright, if you say so." the board member said, and walked over to the stallion. But when he shook the stallion's hoof he got a very nasty electric shock!

"Nothing like a joy buzzer to spice things up a little." the stallion said, ripping off his "face" which was actually a mask, revealing himself as Blueblood.

"Blueblood?!" the other board members gasped.

"I'm not Blueblood anymore. I am The Joker, The Clown Prince of Crime." The Joker said.

"What are you doing to that stallion?" a board member asked, referring to the stallion that was getting a very strong electric shock.

"Well, a joy buzzer on its own is pretty dull. So I thought I'd add a little 'kick' to it." The Joker explained, grinning deviously "This guy should be done in about...now." Sure enough the shock proved too much for the stallion to take, he collapsed on the floor. Dead as a doorknob. His coat covered in black burn marks.

"So, do you see now?" The Joker asked "This is what happens when ponies don't agree me. So if you don't like pain, do as I say, and we'll get along just fine."

* * *

The board members quickly fled, terrified for their lives. The Joker meanwhile, observed his latest victim. "Too bad you were just a mere pencil pusher like me. You could've had so much potential. Oh well, you disagreed with me so, I'm glad you're dead." The Joker then burst into hysterical laughter. As he made his way out of the board room he repeated to himself "Glad you're dead. Oooh that was a good one."

With no one to oppose him The Joker was intent on transforming AXIS Chemicals into a front for a massive criminal empire, all for the sole purpose of finding and killing Batmare. The pony responsible for turning him into what he now was.


	7. Why So Serious?

It didn't take The Joker long to find a suitable gang of criminals. Manehattan was one of the best places to look for thugs and muggers. In, fact there were lots of buildings that at night were converted into meeting places for criminals.

The group The Joker chose was a group called The Shadow Triad, identified by their black vests with purple triangles printed on them.

"Okay, let this meeting of The Shadow Triad come to order." The gang leader said, speaking to his brothers in arms. "The first, and only item on the agenda for tonight, is to figure out a way to deal with that pest known as Batmare. Does anyone have any ideas?"

Before anyone suggest anything there was a creepy laugh, and a stallion with a ghostly white face, green hair, bright red lips, yellow teeth, and a purple vest and top hat, stepped into view. "I believe I can help you." the figure said.

"Excuse me, but I don't recall seeing you on the guest list! And you know what we do to uninvited guests!" the gang leader said "Get him boys!"

"Easy now." the figure urged, pulling out a grenade "Let's not 'Blow' things out of proportion here."

"You wouldn't dare!" the gang leader said.

"Can you afford to take that chance?" the figure asked. All of the gang members reluctantly lowered their guns. "That's right, I knew you guys were smart. That's why I came here." the figure said, stuffing the grenade back into his pocket.

"Alright, tell me. Who are you and what do you want with us? Make it quick kid, time is money!" the gang leader said "And if there's one thing I hate, it's those who waste my time!"

"Silly me, where are my manners?" the figure said "Just call me The Joker. You may not know me, but I assure you that we share a common foe."

"And that would be?" the gang leader asked.

"None other then the Dark Knight, Batmare." The Joker said "She ruined my life, and is ruining your lives. But together, our combined resources should be able to defeat her."

"You actually thinking of taking on Batmare? You must be crazy, she's an unstoppable force!" a gang member said.

"Oh you think I'm crazy do you? Well, thank you for the compliment." The Joker said, chuckling to himself.

"This guy's a real nut case." one gang member whispered to another.

"Yeah a total loon." another gang member said.

"Watch it, boy, my mother's half loon!" a third gang member snapped back.

"You all think I'm some sort of sociopath don't you?" The Joker asked "Well that may be, but I don't like being made fun of for it."

"Oh yeah?! And what are you gonna do about it huh?!" a gang member asked.

"You wanna see a magic trick?" The Joker asked.

"Magic trick?" the gang member asked.

"That's right. Come over here, unless you're afraid." The Joker said with a grin.

"I ain't afraid." the gang member said, and walked over to The Joker "What's this trick of yours?"

The Joker said nothing, and suddenly leaped forward, holding the gang member close to him. A knife dangling dangerously close by. "Don't try anything funny, or I'll unleash the pineapple surprise!" The Joker threatened. No one said or did anything.

"What are you gonna do to me?" the gang member asked.

"I'm gonna make you disappear, permantely!" The Joker said with a laugh "But first, do you wanna how I got these _scars_? It wasn't pretty. You see, my father... was... a drinker. A rather heavy one at that. And this made him into a fiend... he was abusive. He used to not only tan my hide, but slap me in the face every time I got out of line. And one faithful night, he comes home from work and he goes off... a little _crazier_ then usual. So 'Mommy' gets out the kitchen knife to defend herself, and he doesn't like that at all. Not, one, little, bit. And so, with me watching from my bedroom. He grabs the knife, and takes it over to her, laughing while he does so. Then, suddenly, he turns to me, and he says 'Why so serious son?!' Now he comes at me with the knife, and I'm too frozen in fear to move. 'Why so serious son?!' he says again. All I can do is shiver, and scream on the inside, as he jams the blade into my mouth, and says 'Let's put a **SMILE** on that face of yours!' Aaaaaaaaannnnnnnddddddddd... why so serious?!" Upon finishing that sentence The Joker slit the throat of the unfortuante gang member that had angered him.

* * *

The rest of the Shadow Triad was speechless The Joker had just comitted murder without even flinching, something that none of them were capable of. Clearly, this guy didn't mess around.

"That was... something." the gang leader said.

"Thank you." The Joker said "Now then, I believe I have the solution to our little problem."

"What do you have in mind?" the gang leader asked.

"It's simply really, we uh..kill... The Batmare!" The Joker said "How do we kill her, you ask? That's easy, we just use whatever weapons we have on hoof. All we need to do is unmask Batmare, and then pump her full of lead."

"You make it sound easy." the gang leader said.

"It should be, considering you guys will be doing all the hard work." The Joker explained.

"How can we trust you?" the gang leader asked.

"You can't, but if you don't deal with this Batmare problem soon, she'll probably have you guys locked up, alongside your 'Crime Alley' buddies." The Joker explained "I just so happen to own a business that could provide you with the tools you need to accomplish the task. But if you don't want my help then that's perfectly fine. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, no matter how stupid it may be. So, will you accept my help, or go it alone?"

"We accept." the gang leader said "And we'll pay you any amount of money you want if you can help us kill Batmare."

"Excellent!" The Joker said with a smile "Now then, let's get to work on drawing Batmare out into the open!"


	8. A Pink Pony Problem

With The Shadow Triad on his side, and the influence and wealth of AXIS Chemicals, The Joker was now a very powerful and dangerous threat. Right now his mind was focused on only one task, killing the mare responsible for ruining his life! Batmare!

Applejack had no way of knowing what The Joker was up to. And even if she did she wouldn't have cared. She was busy monitoring Equestria. Since the close call at the AXIS Chemical Factory things had been way too quiet. No thugs or muggers seemed to pop up. Something had to be wrong, it wasn't like the criminal world to just suddenly go quiet.

"I don't understand it." Applejack said to herself, as she looked at the monitors again "Something has to be going on. The absence of criminal activity just doesn't add up."

"Hey Applejack, whatcha doing?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Oh nothing much, just keeping an eye on Equestria, Pinkie Pie." Applejack explained, then it hit her "Wait! Pinkie Pie?!"

"Yes indeedy! The one and only!" Pinkie Pie said happily.

"What are you doing in here?! How did you find this place?!" Applejack asked.

"I invited her in, Applejack." Granny Smith explained.

"Why would you do that, Granny?! You promised me this would stay a secret!" Applejack said crossly.

"I never said for how long." Granny Smith said "Listen, Applejack, this little charade has gone on for long enough. You can't keep this second life hidden forever. It's not good for ya."

"But why did it have to be Pinkie Pie? You know she's a chatterbox!" Applejack said.

"I can't help it if she decided to drop by and pay her favorite cousin a visit." Granny Smith said, a smile appeared on her face that seemed to imply she had arranged it.

"So, what is this place?" Pinkie Pie asked "Granny Smith didn't get a chance to explain."

Applejack sighed "Well, I guess there's no point in trying to hide it. What you're seeing here, is The Batcave. I stumbled across it near the orchards one evening. This is where I house my secret crime fighting persona, Batmare!"

Pinkie Pie gasped "So **YOU'RE** Batmare?!" she asked. Applejack nodded "This is so super duper cool! I wish I could be a superhero! Though I think I'd probably be a bright red spider like figure, that climb up walls, and spouts cheesy one liners."

"What makes you say that?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know, it just seems like my style." Pinkie Pie said "Honest."

"Well, anyway" Applejack continued "I use these monitors to check for any sort of criminal activity. And if I'm not mistaken, it looks like this night has just gotten interesting." Applejack turned to a screen that displayed a group of ponies dressed in black hoods, planting what looked like explosive devices.

"But that's in Manehattan! How do you get from here to there and back in just one night?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"With this." Applejack said, and pressed a button. The Batmobile appeared on a rising and rotating platform.

"Ooh! Cool carriage!" Pinkie PIe said.

"I knew you'd say that. But it's not just any old carriage." Applejack explained "It's a very specially designed and motorized one that I call The Batmobile. And if you think it's cool now, you haven't seen anything yet. It comes equipped with mini laser turrets (powered by a magic battery), retractable shields, bombs, and a little something that can make it turn 180 in a heartbeat."

"Can I ride in it? Please?" Pinkie Pie pleaded.

"I don't think so." Applejack said, shaking her head "You have a tendency to get into trouble."

"Oh please, Applejack. I promise I'll behave." Pinkie Pie said, shooting Applejack a pair of puppy dog eyes.

"Take her with you, Applejack." Granny Smith said "Her 'Pinkie Sense' could be a big help. Besides, I ain't exactly running a foalsitting service here."

Applejack sighed "Oh, alright. You can tag along, Pinkie."

"Yay! Thank you so much, Applejack! You won't regret it!" Pinkie Pie cheered, bouncing all around.

"On one condition. So listen and listen good." Applejack went on "You do exactly what I say. That means, you don't touch anything, say anything, or **DO** anything, unless I tell you. Got it?!"

"Yes Ma-am!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Good. Now just give me a minute to get suited up and we'll head out." Applejack said, and doned her costume.

"You look so intimidating with that costume on." Pinkie Pie commented.

"That's exactly the point." Batmare replied "Now hop in, buckle up, and hang on tight!" Pinkie Pie didn't need to be told twice.

"Have fun you two." Granny Smith said, her face appearing on a screen in The Batmobile "I'll try to keep in contact with you as best I can. Be careful, I've done a little research on these guys and they're nasty. So watch your backs."

"Roger that." Batmare said.

"Hey, I wanna listen to the radio!" Pinkie Pie said.

"What did I just get through you telling about doing as I said?" Batmare asked.

"Oh, oopsie." Pinkie Pie said, blushing slightly.

* * *

The drive to Manehattan didn't take long, especially since Pinkie Pie kept badgering Batmare about everything. From how she fought the bad guys, to how she built The Batmobile.

"Well, here we are." Batmare said, hopping out of the Batmobile "This shouldn't take long Pinkie. Just stay by The Batmobile and wait for me. If all goes well, I should be back in a matter of minutes."

"Are you sure you don't need my help fighting those meanie pants?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Positive." Batmare said "They're armed, and I don't need you getting hurt."

"You don't have to worry about me. But if you're sure you can handle things I won't get in the way." Pinkie Pie said "No need to 'Pinkie Promise', I know I won't break this one."

"See that you don't." Batmare said, and went to take down the criminals. But when she reached the area where they had spotted she found that they had already fled. And on top of that, the explosives turned out to be fake plastic ones. " _That's weird. Why would anyone plant fake explosives? It doesn't make sense._ " Batmare thought to herself. Then a terrible thought struck her " _Unless, this is all a set up!_ "

"Um...Applejack?" Pinkie Pie asked nervously.

"What are you doing here, Pinkie?! I thought I told you to stay by The Batmobile until I returned?" Batmare asked.

"You did, and I tried to, really." Pinkie Pie said innocently "But then, these guys showed up." she pointed a hoof towards The Shadow Triad goons, all of them wielding firearms.

"Pinkie, what did you do?!" Batmare asked, casting a stern glare at Pinkie Pie.

"It wasn't me, I swear it." Pinkie Pie said "I was just sitting in The Batmobile, minding my own business, and then all of a sudden, these guys show up and start attacking The Batmobile. And well, you did tell me not to touch anything."

"That I did." Batmare sighed, wishing she hadn't.

"So, who's this friend of yours, Batmare?" a Shadow Triad gang member asked.

"You should know what happens to those who mess with The Shadow Triad!" another gang member threatened, cocking his shotgun.

"It ain't pretty." a third gang member chimed in.

"Leave her alone, or you'll answer to me!" Batmare warned.

"Ooh, we're so scared!" the gang leader teased "Hate to break it to you, Batmare, but we've got orders from The Boss. He don't like you very much, and he wants you out of the way, for good! He'll pay us handsomely if we can kill you, and if your little pink friend there gets in the way, we'll kill her too!"

"What are we gonna do, Applejack?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Listen to me very carefully." Batmare instructed "Stick close to me, and hold on tight!"

"Why?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"You'll see in a second." Batmare said, digging into her utility belt. She pulled out her grapple gun, and fired it at a nearby pipe. She used the grapple line to pull herself and Pinkie Pie out of the danger zone.

"Trying to pull a fast one, eh?! I don't think so! Shoot her now boys!" the gang leader instructed. The Shadow Triad Members fired their guns at Batmare, who threw her cape over herself and Pinkie Pie, shielding them from the bullets.

"Thanks, Applejack, you're a lifesaver." Pinkie Pie said with relief, once she and Applejack were on solid ground aboard a rooftop.

"You'll be safe here." Batmare said, turning away "I'll come back for you after I've taken care of these bad boys!"

"Be careful, Applejack." Pinkie Pie said with concern.

"I'll be fine. These clowns have met their match!" Batmare said, and leaped down, gliding through the air. She landed in front of the gang members, frightening a few of them.

"Don't let her rattle you boys! Use whatever means necessary to bring her down!" the gang leader instructed.

"You guys picked the wrong night for a fight." Batmare said, her bullet proof suit easily deflecting the bullets that were fired at her. She easily dispatched several gang members with well placed punches and kicks, all the while expertly dodging their punches and kicks.

* * *

"Yeah, that's it Applejack! Show em who's boss! Teach them to respect the Apple Family!" Pinkie Pie cheered as Batmare took out gang member after approaching gang member. Suddenly, her 'Pinkie Sense' warned her that somepony was about to attack her. She spun round suddenly, and narrowly dodged a knife that would've struck her back.

The assailant was shocked "How did you know I was going to stab you? I made no noise!" he said with confusion.

"I don't really like starting fights." Pinkie Pie said "Just so you know."

The assailant sighed with relief.

"But that doesn't mean I can't finish them!" Pinkie Pie said, and delivered a kick that knocked him off of the rooftop. The assailant screamed. "Oopsie, I guess I don't know my own strength." Pinkie Pie commented with a nervous chuckle. "On second thought, maybe I'll leave the crime fighting to Applejack, it's a bit too messy for my tastes."

"Looks like Granny Smith was right after all." Batmare said with a smile when she saw Pinkie's attacker crash land right near her.

* * *

The rest of the gang members were taken down without too much trouble. Both Batmare and Pinkie Pie had no signs of damage or injury. But many of the gang members had either turned tail and ran off, or had beaten senseless, and left laying on the ground for the police to discover. A few of them, like the would be stabber, even lay dead.

But there was one gang member who was still alive and well. The gang leader, and Batmare wasn't about to let him get away.

"Looks like it's just you and me, pal." Batmare said with a grin "Why don't you just surrender now and make it easier on yourself?"

"Never!" the gang leader said, and tried to hurl a dagger at Batmare. The dagger failed to lodge, and Batmare tossed it aside with ease.

Batmare was furious, and pressed the gang leader up against the wall. "Okay you!" she said sternly, keeping one hoof on him at all times "Talk! I want answers and I want em now! Someone sent you, and I wanna know who it is!"

"I can't tell you that." the gang leader protested "The boss would kill me if I blabbed."

"You shouldn't be worried about what your boss is going to do you!" Batmare said, keeping up her interrogation "You should be worried about what _I'm_ gonna do to you!"

"Don't kill me, please!" the gang leader cried "I don't wanna die!"

"You know what I wanna hear!" Batmare said "Who?! Who was it that sent you to try and kill me?! Who's the guy or gal who's got a problem with the way I'm handling things?!"

"Alright...I'll talk." the gang leader said "It's The Joker, The Joker's the one who sent us."

"The Joker?" Pinkie Pie asked "Who the hay is that?"

"I don't know." Batmare said and turned back to the gang leader "How do I know you're not making this up?!"

"I swear to Celestia, my story is true." the gang leader said.

"Celestia?" Batmare said "SWEAR TO ME!"

"It's true I tell you. But I don't know who he really is." the gang leader confessed "He just suddenly showed up one day and all of a sudden he took charge. No one knows who he is."

"Hmph. Well, thanks anyway." Batmare said, turning to leave "Be thankful I let you live. Come on, Pinkie."

The gang leader could only watch as Batmare and Pinkie Pie went away. "The Boss is gonna kill me for this." he said "Unless-" he began to make a plan.


	9. The Joker's Threat

It didn't take long for The Shadow Triad to grow discontent with The Joker's leadership. No amount of money in the wide world of Equestria was worth their lives against someone who seemed invincible.

A few, who were either wise enough, or "cowardly" enough as the others put it, turned themselves over to the police, who were all too happy to arrest them at once. Many of these convicts were convinced that as long as they remained behind bars, The Joker wouldn't threaten them.

But some decided they wanted to be more bold. If The Joker was the problem that plagued their organization, then the solution was to get rid of him. The best way to do that meant killing him. But they knew they would need to be very discreet about it, otherwise The Joker would likely catch on.

Perhaps, if they had been thinking straight, they would've given it up and turned themselves in as well. Alas, they eventually made a plan to kill The Joker without him being ever the wiser. A plan that they thought was foolproof. It wasn't.

* * *

"Are we all set?" one of the gang members asked.

"Yes sir." another gang member said, slipping into a hastily made Batmare costume. The intent was to fool The Joker into believing that Batmare was coming for him, and make him turn to The Shadow Triad for protection. At which point they would turn their guns on him, and pump him full of lead. With him out of the picture they would be free to seize control of AXIS Chemicals, which they could rob blind. Thus enabling them to retire wealthy.

"He's coming! Places everyone." the gang leader instructed "And remember, don't fire till I give the signal."

"Hello boys." The Joker said, arriving at the meeting place, a shady back alley. "I must say, this seems like an unusual place to hold a business meeting. Not that I care."

"We used to do this all the time before you came along boss." a gang member lied "That's how we were able to fool the cops for such a long time. If it weren't for that pesky Batmare, we would've had it made!"

"Which reminds me, I heard rumors that you clowns somehow botched the job. And someone, and I don't know **WHO** it could be, had to be a nasty tattle tale, and told old Batsy all about me." The Joker said "So, does anyone have anything they would like to explain?" No one said a word. "Oh well." The Joker went on "Mommy always use to tell me that's it not polite to keep secrets. And she taught me a very nifty trick for dealing with liars. Does anyone feel like playing a little game of chance?"

"Now!" the gang leader ordered. The fake Batmare suddenly appeared in front of The Joker.

"Your days of crime are over Joker. I'm taking you down!" The fake Batmare said.

The Joker easily saw through the ruse, but played along "Oh no! Not Batmare!" he said sarcastically "Oh, whatever shall I do?" Laughing, he pulled out his revolver, and fired it. The fake Batmare fell to the ground with a thud, slightly wounded, but otherwise unharmed.

"Shoot him! Shoot him now!" the gang leader instructed. All of the Shadow Triad members whipped out their machine guns and prepared to fire them on The Joker.

"Do you honestly think those silly little toys can hurt me?" The Joker asked "If so, then you boys are in for a rather nasty surprise." Without warning The Joker sprayed a powerful gas from the flower on his vest. The gang members dropped their guns as the fumes overwhelmed them, making them cough and sputter as their eyes began to water. The Joker laughed and laughed at the misfortune of those who had tried to betray him.

* * *

"This is impossible!" the gang leader muttered "We had the element of surprise. How did you we were going to kill you?"

"Oh I don't know, probably because you just told me." The Joker said, flashing a slasher smile at the gang leader. "And you should know that if there's one thing I hate more than snitches, it's traitors!"

"What are you going to do to us?" the gang leader muttered.

The Joker looked at the fake Batmare "You'll see." he said, grinning deviously.

* * *

That night, all of Equestria was treated to a very rare sight. A live display of a dangerous super villain, and his latest victim. The image provided courtesy of the very villain that was determined to see Batmare dead. Magic had been used to display images before, but never on a national scale. Until now.

"Good evening mares and gentlecolts, and children of all ages." The Joker said "Tonight, all of you are in for a very special treat. You'll get to see the death of someone who was foolish enough to try and kill me. But first, I believe a little introduction is in order." The Joker turned to the fake Batmare "Mares and gentlecolts, I give you, your so called protector, Batmare!" he ripped off the fake Batmare's mask, revealing a gray pegasus stallion with a short emerald mane, and black eyes. "Go ahead, sunny boy." The Joker teased "Tell them who you really are."

The stallion gulped, but did as he was told "I-I'm Tony." he muttered.

"So Tony, are you the real Batmare? Even though you're a stallion?" The Joker asked.

Tony sighed "N-no. I'm just a lowly member of The Shadow Triad."

"No?" The Joker asked.

"No." Tony replied.

"No? No? No?! Well then, Tony, WHY DO YOU DRESS UP LIKE HER?!" The Joker yelled.

Tony plucked up courage "Because, she's a sign. A sign that we don't have to put up with scum like you. She's a sign that you can't control us." he said boldly.

"Oh, you have to be afraid alright ,Tony." The Joker said "You really do. YOU REALLY REALLY DO!" Tony started to panic. The Joker calmed him down. "So Tony, you think Batmare's made Equestria a better place huh?" The Joker asked "Well, do you?"

"Y-yes." Tony said.

"Well then, Tony, listen carefully." The Joker said calmly "Look at me."

"What?" Tony asked.

"LOOK AT ME!" The Joker shouted, he then turned his face away from Tony "Do you see now, mares and gentlecolts? This is how _crazy_ Batmare's made Equestria! She's the reason why I exist. You want order in Equestria, right? You want harmony, you want things to go back to the way they were? Well then, in order for that to happen, Batmare must take off her mask, reveal herself, and turn herself over to me. Oh, and for every day she doesn't? Well, I happen to own AXIS Chemicals. And if Batmare doesn't do as I say, there might be an unfortunate 'accident' at one of the factories. An accident where dozens of deadly chemicals are released. In short, ponies, griffons, donkeys, mules, and all other species of life will die. Quite painfully I might add. Starting tonight of course, after all I'm a stallion of my word. So Batmare, if you're hearing this, you might wanna consider your next course of action carefully. I know what you're thinking 'You're bluffing, You wouldn't do something like that.' Well, maybe I would and maybe I wouldn't. But can you afford to take that chance? And more importantly, can all of Equestria risk it as well? You'd better make up your mind soon. Otherwise, well you'll find out. Or will you?"

The Joker then turned back to Tony, the last thing that could be heard before the display faded, was the terrified screams of what sounded like a stallion being murdered in cold blood.

* * *

"Well, glad that's over with." The Joker said "I really don't like dirtying my own hooves, but sometimes I have to make an exception." He retreated to his office, where, to his surprise, he found pictures of Twilight Sparkle, Equestria's newest princess. The pictures were scattered all over his desk. "Well, hello gorgeous!" he said to himself, looking at the pictures for a moment. Then, an idea came to him. He pushed the pictures aside, and pressed a button on his desk. "Bob! Get in here, now!"

Bob was a brown earth pony stallion with a chestnut mane and tail that were well groomed. He had green eyes, and wore a black coat that covered most of his body, as well as a matching bowler hat. He was The Joker's number one guy, and righthoof stallion. "Yes boss?" he asked nervously.

"Who is this mare?" The Joker asked.

"That's Princess Twilight." Bob replied "She's been a princess for about a year now I think."

"I know that." The Joker growled "What I wanna know is, what are pictures of her doing on my desk?!"

"W-well, you know how you said you needed someone to get your good side, right?" Bob asked.

"Yes." The Joker said "And your point is?"

"Princess Twilight, she filled in for Photo Finish's assistant a short time ago, and she's scheduled to be in Canterlot soon." Bob explained.

"I see." The Joker said "Well thank you for your help, Bob. I have a feeling I can make this little princess work for me. With the proper amount of convincing of course. And, as you know, that's where you come in."

"I'll get right on it sir!" Bob replied and ran off.

The Joker chuckled to himself as he looked out at the world of Equestria from his office window. "I'm waiting for you, Batmare." he said to himself "And soon, you're going to learn a little painful truth about comedy. You always take shots from those who just don't get the joke."


	10. Princess, Joker, and Dark Knight

Batmare did not turn herself in, despite The Joker's threat about what would happen if she didn't. Luckily for Ponyville, their friendly ally from The Everfree Forest, Zecora, worked tirelessly to whip up remedies for any potential victims of chemical poisoning. It wasn't long before Princess Celestia and Princess Luna recruited Zecora themselves, so that she could help victims in Canterlot, Manehattan, and all over Equestria.

As this was going on, Princess Twilight or Twilight to her friends, received a very unusual letter in the mail. It was an invitation sent from an unknown someone, who wished to meet Equestria's newest princess live and in the fur. To that end the mysterious sender had arranged for a meeting in Canterlot, at a small cafe. The letter also told Twilight to "bring samples of your work", referring to her job as a temporary assistant to Photo Finish while the current one was away.

Twilight had her doubts about the intentions of whoever sent her the letter, but she felt it would be rude to just turn down the offer without even meeting the sender face to face. So, she agreed, and the arrangements were made.

Twilight waited nervously at the table the letter had told her would serve as the place of discussion. She had arrived about ten minutes ago, and so far no one had showed up. She was starting to get worried, she had a bad feeling about all of this.

"Ah, so nice to see you, Princess Twilight." a voice called out. The tone sounded rather evil, but also rather playful. About a moment later, a figure clad in a familiar purple vest approached the table.

Twilight gasped "I know you! You're-you're, the-the-the" she stuttered.

"The-the-the-the, The Joker!" The Joker bellowed. Twilight screamed, but The Joker merely laughed "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." he said with a grin.

"Well you did!" Twilight said sternly "But more importantly, what are you doing here, Joker?"

"What? Can't a fellow just have a friendly little chit-chat with a princess?" The Joker asked.

"I know you're up to something!" Twilight said "Tell me what it is, now!"

"Hmph, you're no fun at all." The Joker said crossly "I sent you that letter so we could get to know each other better."

"What?!" Twilight gasped "You wrote that letter?!"

"Sure did." The Joker chuckled.

"Then why did you ask me to 'bring samples of my work'?" Twilight asked.

"Ah, well you see, I kind of need someone to capture my goodside." The Joker explained "I wanna look nice when I really make a splash in the world of Equestria. Of course, when you're a guy like me, that's a little hard to do. But then we musn't compare ourselves to others, we're artists of our own profession." The Joker chuckled to himself.

"But what does that have to do with me?" Twilight asked.

"You just don't get it, do you?" The Joker said crossly "If I have a photographer of my own, I can ensure the public sees me for what I really am."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but I have no interest in helping someone like you!" Twilight said sternly "If you wanted a photographer you picked the wrong pony. I know very little about photography, and only helped Photo Finish because she insisted, and wouldn't take no for an answer. So, if you'll kindly excuse me, I think I'll be going!"

Twilight tried to leave, but The Joker grabbed her hoof, and pointed his revolver at her. "Don't run." he said, a creepy smile forming on his face "Bad things happen to those who try to run away from me."

"What do you want?" Twilight asked.

"I think you know the answer to that." The Joker said "Come on, have a seat, and let's see those photos. I'll decide if you're the kind of gal I'm looking for."

Twilight sighed and did as she was told. "Here!" she said sternly, tossing the sample photos onto the table, after pulling them out of her saddle bag.

* * *

"Alright, let's see here." The Joker said, and began to sort through the photos. "This one's crap!" he said, tossing it to one side. "This one's crap as well!" he commented, tossing it over to join the previous one "Crap! Crap! Crap! Mega Crap!" he said, as he discarded photo after photo. At last, he picked up a photo showcasing a mare just after she had taken a shower. "Ooh! Now _this_ is more like it!" he said, whistling at the beautiful sight captured in the photo "I don't know what this is, but this is a masterpiece if I ever saw one."

"You like it?" Twilight asked nervously.

"Like it? No. I **LOVE** it!" The Joker said happily. "I think I'll frame this one, and hang it up in my office. Congratulations, Princess, as of tonight you are now the official photographer of the one and only Joker." The Joker threw back his head, and laughed wickedly.

"I'll never help the likes of you!" Twilight shouted.

"Oh you will, or you won't live to regret it." The Joker threatened, pulling out his revolver once more. He slowly began to approach Twilight.

"What are you doing? You're crazy!" Twilight said, trying to put distance between The Joker and herself.

"Why thank you! Now you're starting to get it." The Joker said as he continued his approach.

"Help me! Somepony help me, please!" Twilight pleaded.

"No one will get here in time to save you!" The Joker threatened, closing the distance "Say goodbye to this world! And give my regards to Tartarus!"

* * *

Before The Joker could fire, the glass ceiling of the cafe suddenly shattered! Batmare swooped down, and placed herself between The Joker and Twilight. "It's you!" Twilight said happily. "Oh thank you, A-"

"Sssshhhh." Batmare interrupted "Don't say my real name, The Joker will hear you."

"I understand." Twilight said.

"You again?!" The Joker hissed "Have you come to turn yourself in?"

"In your dreams, Joker." Batmare said "I'm not gonna let you hurt an innocent princess just because she doesn't want to be a part of your stupid schemes."

"They're not stupid!" The Joker said angrily "And this time, you won't get away! If you thought I was stupid enough to come alone, you thought wrong!"

"Go ahead, sic your goons on me for all I care." Batmare encouraged "They're no match for me. And neither are you."

"We'll just see about that." The Joker said, flashing a smile that made Twilight feel very uncomfortable. The Joker whistled, and within seconds the remaining members of The Shadow Triad (who had remained loyal to The Joker) began to swarm the cafe. All of them wielding various firearms, clubs, sticks, and other deadly weapons of brute force.

"What are we gonna do?" Twilight asked.

"Just do as I say." Batmare instructed "Hang on tight, and don't let go!"

"What are you doing?" Twilight asked, as she saw Batmare pull out her grapple gun. "There's nothing to latch onto."

Batmare said nothing, and fired the grapple gun. To Twilight's surprise, it managed to hook onto the roof, pulling herself and Batmare up with it.

"Now what?" Twilight asked "It's a long way down from here."

"Don't worry about that." Batmare said, pulling out a strange device "I had a feeling this would come in handy sooner or later." she pressed a button, and Twilight saw The Batmobile begin to drive by itself as it approached the cafe.

"How are you doing that?" Twilight asked.

"Remote control, like those toy cars that are all the rage these days." Batmare explained "I can call The Batmobile from just about anywhere within a few miles. And that's not all I can make it do." Batmare pressed another button. A grapple hook shot out from the front of The Batmobile, latching onto the roof. It then proceeded to drive up the side of the building, using the grapple hook as if it were a rope. It stopped just in front of Batmare and Twilight.

"Let me guess, now we hop in and make a speedy getaway." Twilight said.

"Yup, and if anyone gets in our way, they're in for a big surprise." Batmare replied "Now come on!"

Twilight did as she was told, and climbed into the Batmobile's passenger seat. Batmare climbed into the driver seat. Ever a stickler for the rules, Twilight buckled her seat belt.

"All systems go! We're out of here!" Batmare shouted, and began to drive The Batmobile down the side of the building, after turning it around. Once The Batmobile was on ground level, Batmare pressed down hard on the pedal. The Batmobile rocketed away with a roar.

* * *

"They're getting away, boss!" Bob said to The Joker.

"You think I don't know that, fool?!" The Joker hissed and turned to The Shadow Triad "Well, don't just stand there! After them! Stop them by any means necessary! I don't care what you do or how you do it! Just do it!"

"Sir yes sir!" The gang members said. Some of them gave chase in their own motorized carriages. While others went to set up roadblocks.

"Batmare, look!" Twilight shouted, looking at the rearview mirrors "Those goons are right on our tail! And they have guns!"

"Don't you worry, Twilight." Batmare said with a smile "The Batmobile is completely bulletproof."

"But what about the tires?!" Twilight asked "What if they shoot them? They could cause them to deflate!"

"I'm well aware of that." Batmare said with a grin "Which is why I took the liberty of giving The Batmobile a few new 'toys' after The Joker made his threat." she pressed a button on a control panel.

"Smoke screen activated." a mechanical voice said. Two vents appear on the rear of The Batmobile, and sprayed a thick cloud of smoke. Guaranteed to obscure the vision of anyone that drove into it.

"Now to stop them in their tracks." Batmare said, and pressed another button.

"Oil slick activated." the mechanical voice said. A second later, oil began to drip out from another vent on The Batmobile's rear. The oil was very slippery, and would cause any vehicle that crossed over to spin out of control.

The goons never saw it coming. With their vision obscured by the smoke screen they had no way of knowing about the oil slick, until it was too late. A few of them managed to bail out before their vehicles crashed. But others were not so lucky, and suffered the same fiery fate as the vehicles they had been driving.

* * *

"Whew. That was a close one." Twilight said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"It's not over yet!" Batmare shouted "Look up ahead!"

Twilight gasped, two members of The Shadow Triad had somehow managed to erect a roadblock too big to drive through, and too wide to drive around! "Do something, Batmare!" Twilight pleaded.

"I'm on it!" Batmare said, and pressed a third button on the control panel.

"Laser guns activated." the mechanical voice said. Two turrets appeared on the front of The Batmobile, and began to shoot laser beams at the roadblock. Just as The Batmobile approached it, the lasers managed to cut a gap wide enough and big enough for The Batmobile to fit through.

"All right!" Twilight cheered.

"Now to teach those guys a lesson they'll never forget." Batmare said with a smile, and stopped The Batmobile.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Twilight asked.

"You'll see." Batmare said, and pressed yet another button.

"Bomb drop activated." the mechanical voice said. The Batmobile was quickly encased in bomb proof shields, as a small bomb was dropped in front of the approaching gang members.

"Uh-oh." the gang members said, as the bomb blew up in their faces. The explosion wasn't very powerful, but it was enough to cover their faces in charcoal and soot, as well as turn them black.

"That'll show them that I mean business." Batmare said, as the bomb proof shields retracted, "Now let's get out of here, and get you home."

"Thank you. You saved my life." Twilight said with relief.

"Think nothing of it. That's what I do." Batmare said as she drove The Batmobile out of Canterlot. "But remember, you promised not to tell anyone about my secret. For right now I don't need others finding out about it. You and the girls, as well Spike and Granny Smith are the only ones who deserve to know the truth. The rest will have to be kept in the dark, at least until The Joker has been defeated."

* * *

"Bob!" The Joker said sternly.

"Yes boss?" Bob asked nervously.

"Go round up those good for nothing idiots!" The Joker shouted "I want to just who is responsible for screwing up this perfectly good chance to kill Batmare!"


	11. Raising The Stakes

"I just don't understand it. Despite everything I've done, Batmare still won't give up and turn herself in." The Joker said, pacing back and forth in his office "I thought for sure I'd have gotten to her by now, and yet, somehow she remains unphased."

"Well, it probably doesn't help that she's found a way to counter your acts of industrial terrorism sir." Bob said nervously.

"You think I'm unaware of the situation?" The Joker asked sternly "I know by now that Batmare is persistent. She has left me with no other choice. I'm going to have to face her, and kill her! It's the only way to finally rid myself of the one thing that continues to plague my existence upon this world! Without Batmare, no one will be able to stop me!"

"That's great and all, but how do you plan to confront Batmare?" Bob asked "You don't even know where she lives. No one does."

"I'm well aware of that, thank you very much." The Joker hissed "But I also know that Batmare is not one to just sit idly by when someone's life is at stake. You saw how far she was willing to go to protect Pinkie Pie and Princess Twilight. It's obvious she'd do anything to protect the lives of others, no matter what the cost might be."

"So what's your plan?" Bob asked.

"It's simple really." The Joker said with a fiendish smile "I'm going to kidnap someone, and hold them hostage in the Ponyville Bell Tower. And when that fool, Batmare, comes to the rescue, I'll kill her! And, as luck would have it. I already have the perfect hostage in mind. Pack your saddlebags Bob, we're going to Ponyville."

* * *

"Thanks for stopping by Spike." Applejack said "I'm glad to hear that Twilight's recovering from what The Joker tried to do to her. That scumbag has some nerve picking on our friends like that!"

"Yeah!" Spike said eagerly "Good thing Batmare was there to save the day, or should I say night?"

"Twilight was indeed very lucky." Applejack said. Spike currently didn't know that she was really Batmare. Applejack planned to tell him the truth very soon.

"Well, in any case, here. Twilight told me you might need this." Spike said, and pulled out a strangely colored vial "This potion should cure anything that comes into contact with chemicals, just in case The Joker tries anything on you, your family, or your livestock."

"Let's hope I never have to use it Spike." Applejack said, grabbing the vial, and storing it away somewhere "But I've learned that it never hurts to be prepared for the worst. With a guy like The Joker on the loose, you never know what could happen."

"Words of wisdom, Applejack." Spike commented. Just then there was a knock at the door of Sweet Apple Acres. "Who could that be?" Spike asked.

"Beats me." Applejack said, somewhat confused "I wasn't expecting any company but yours Spike." The knock was heard again.

"So what now?" Spike asked Applejack.

"Granny always says it's rude to turn away company without first answering the door." Applejack sighed "I have a feeling I'm gonna regret saying this, but why don't you go open the door for our unexpected guest? See what is that they want."

"If you say so." Spike said, and went over to the door. The knock was heard a third time. "I'm coming!" Spike said sternly "I heard you loud and clear the first time! You don't have to keep knocking!" Reluctantly, Spike opened the door. "Yes?" he asked.

"Hello!" The Joker called, flashing his sinister grin at Spike.

Spike jumped in surprise "J-J-Joker?" he asked.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" The Joker chuckled.

"Go away!" Spike shouted "Your kind ain't welcome around here! We want nothing to do with you!"

"But I want everything to do with you!" The Joker replied "Besides, isn't it rude to turn away guests?"

"In your case I'm more than happy to make an exception!" Spike said "Now beat it, before I slam the door in your face!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" The Joker warned.

"Why not?" Spike asked "You can't tell me what to do!"

"Oh, but I can!" The Joker said smugly, and pulled out a very familiar weapon "Recognize this?!" he asked Spike.

"Oh please, you don't really expect me to fall for _that_ do you?" Spike asked "That's your famous trick revolver. It doesn't actually have bullets, it just has a pole with a flag that says 'Bang!'. It's a really sad joke."

"You think I'm kidding huh?!" The Joker asked "Well, let me ask you something Spike. Does this sound like an empty gun to you?!" To prove his point The Joker pointed his revolver up into the air and fired a shot. A loud "Bang!" was heard for miles. The Joker then brought it back down and pointed it at Spike. "So, are you gonna let me and my boys in? Or do I have to stain my precious coat with dragon blood?"

"You're bluffing." Spike said "You wouldn't shoot me."

"Would I?!" The Joker asked.

"Yes." Spike said weakly.

"But what if I'm not?!" The Joker asked "Can you afford to take that chance?"

"N-no." Spike gulped.

"Exactly." The Joker said with a smile "And, on the off chance that my revolver jams, I'd be more than happy to spray you with my flower. And you know what's inside it. So, are you gonna do as I say?"

"Oh y-yes, of course." Spike said nervously "P-please, do come in and make yourself at home."

"There's a good boy." The Joker said "Bob, you know what to do!"

"Yes sir boss!" Bob said, and grabbed Spike, holding him captive in his hooves. "Don't try to break free or I'll blow your brains out!" Bob threatened, as he followed The Joker, and the loyal members of the Shadow Triad inside.

* * *

Applejack suddenly became aware of what sounded like circus music blasting from a radio. Sure enough, in trotted a member of the Shadow Triad. A unicorn, who was holding a small radio with his magic. The Joker, the remaining Shadow Triad members, and Bob (who was still holding Spike) appeared soon afterward. "What's all this?" Applejack asked.

"Let me answer your question with one of my own. Have you ever danced with the devil on a pale, moon lit night?" The Joker asked Applejack.

"No. And what the hay is that suppose is to mean?" Applejack asked.

"Nothing really. It's just a little something I like to ask all of my 'guests' so to speak." The Joker explained.

"What do you want?!" Applejack asked.

"It was my understanding that Spike over here gave you a vial containing a cure in the unlikely case that I decided to poison you, your family, or your livestock." The Joker explained "But I'm sorry to say, I can't let you keep it. I want that vial and I want it now!"

"You'll never get it!" Applejack said stubbornly "I hid it away somewhere, and I ain't telling you where!"

"I'd reconsider if I were you." The Joker threatened.

"Oh yeah?" Applejack asked "And why is that?"

"See your little friend here?" The Joker asked, pointing to Spike.

"Spike!" Applejack gasped "Let him go!"

"No can do!" The Joker said "Spike belongs to me now! And if you don't do as I say right now, poor Spike here will soon be six feet under."

"Make one false step and I pull the trigger." Bob threatened, pointing his revolver towards Spike's head.

"Don't do it, Applejack! I'm not worth it!" Spike pleaded.

"Quiet, you! I did not give you permission to speak!" The Joker snapped, and smacked Spike in the face with his hoof.

"That was uncalled for, Joker!" Applejack said crossly.

"Shut up!" The Joker shouted "The vial! Give it to me now and I'll spare Spike's life!"

Applejack sighed "You win this round, Joker. I'll give it to you."

"Excellent." The Joker said with a smile "See, that wasn't so hard. Was it?"

"Just shut up already!" Applejack said crossly, and retrieved the vial from behind a family picture that hung above the fireplace. "You want it?! Keep it!" she said, and threw the vial as hard as she could!

The Joker snatched it up with his magic. "Thank you for your cooperation." he said, and let the vial drop to the floor, where it broke. "Oopise! Looks like the old butterhooves strikes again!" he threw back his head and laughed long and hard.

"You got what you wanted, Joker!" Applejack said sternly "Now let Spike go!"

"I never said I'd let him go when you gave the vial." The Joker said.

"What?!" Spike gasped "You can't do this!"

"Oh, but I can, and I will!" The Joker threatened "Take him away, Bob!"

"Come with me peacefully if you want to live!" Bob said to Spike, and escorted him away, still pointing a revolver at Spike's head.

"Hey, where are you taking him?!" Applejack asked as The Joker turned to leave.

"Make sure that Batmare gets this message." The Joker said "If you ever want to see your friend again, make sure that Batmare knows to meet me on top of Ponyville's clock tower tonight! Otherwise I'm afraid Spike's role as number one assistant to Twilight Sparkle will come to a premature end."

"You won't get away with this! Batmare will stop you!" Applejack hissed.

"We'll just see about that." The Joker said "But I've wasted enough time talking to you. Farewell." And with that, The Joker left.


	12. The Final Showdown

Well, as you can imagine, Twilight did not take the news of Spike being kidnapped very well. She was furious, and wanted to teach The Joker a lesson he'd never forget. But Applejack talked her out of it.

"Batmare is the only one who can stop him. If The Joker wants her that badly he'll most certainly get her." Applejack said.

"Yes, but how do you know The Joker can be trusted? What if he doesn't keep his word" Twilight asked.

"Don't you worry about that, Twilight. I'm already on it." Applejack reassured her friend.

"You are?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. And don't worry, something tells me that The Joker's not going to go back on his word." Applejack replied

"Please promise me that Spike will be okay. I'm so worried about him." Twilight pleaded.

"That, I can do with no trouble." Applejack said confidently "Pass word to the rest of our friends. Leave everything to Batmare. She'll make sure that so called Clown Prince of Crime has nothing to laugh about."

* * *

"You'll never get away with this Joker!" Spike said sternly. He was currently tied to a chair with strong ropes, which he tried, in vein to break free of. He and The Joker were currently inside the Ponyville Clock Tower. Celestia's sun was just beginning to set.

"Funny, I think I already have." The Joker chuckled.

"Just you wait, Batmare will come!" Spike shouted.

"I know. In fact, I'm counting on it." The Joker said with a smile "I've waited a long time, but I'm finally going to get a chance to kill the one responsible for ruining my life. You were the perfect bait to lure her out of hiding."

"Oh yeah?! Not if I break free!" Spike boldly proclaimed.

"Don't bother, I've already made sure that won't happen." The Joker explained "These ropes are the strongest ropes ever created. Your claws aren't strong enough to rip them apart."

"Well, what about my flame breath? You didn't think about **THAT** did you?!" Spike asked.

"You think I'd be dumb enough to forget?" The Joker asked "It's like you don't even know who I am. I already magically enchanted those ropes to be fireproof. Even the hottest flames of a fully grown dragon wouldn't be able to affect them. You're gonna stay right there til this is all over with. But, just so you don't 'blurt out' during the show" The Joker used his magic to levitate a piece of tape over Spike's mouth, effectively silencing him. "Silence is golden, as they always say." The Joker laughed.

Spike could do nothing, except sit and wait for Batmare to come and rescue him.

The Joker headed up to the roof of the clock tower, as the moon began to rise into the night sky. "It won't be long now." he said to himself.

* * *

And it wasn't. "Pardon me." an angry voice said "Have you ever danced with the devil on a pale, moonlit night?" The figure who said voice belonged to, punched The Joker firmly in the face.

"So there you are." The Joker said "I've been expecting you. About time really, I was starting to think you'd never show up."

"Well, I'm here." Batmare said crossly.

"Ah, good. I did so _want_ you to be here." The Joker said, flashing a grin at Batmare.

"What do you want from me?" Batmare asked.

"Patience Batmare, patience." The Joker said "First things first. You know something Batsy, I've been doing some thinking. There's just one teeny tiny little problem with our relationship."

"Oh yeah?" Batmare asked "And that would be?"

"YOU ALWAYS WIN!" The Joker shouted "You always have to come along and spoil my fun, no matter what it is that I do. But tonight, that changes."

"Don't count your chickens before they're hatched. You haven't beaten me yet, Joker." Batmare said firmly.

"I know." The Joker said happily "Isn't the anticipation of it all just simply _killing_ you?!"

"Hardly." Batmare said, then a thought struck her "Since I'm here now, and there's no one else around, ain't you gonna take my mask off and find out who I really am?"

"Batsy, I'm so disappointed in you." The Joker replied "If I did that here and now, I'd be reducing my greatest (not to mention only) nemesis to a mere mare. And where's the fun in that?"

Batmare humphed "Your ridiculous logic is something I doubt I'll ever understand." she said crossly "So, if you haven't brought me here to unmask me, what **DID** you bring me here for?"

"I want revenge!" The Joker proclaimed "You ruined my life, and now you're finally going to pay for it! The only payment I'll accept is your life!"

"Whatever happened to you in the past, I doubt I had anything to do with it." Batmare said.

"You idiot! You _created_ me! I'm not lying!" The Joker said angrily.

"Oh really?" Batmare asked.

"Yes!" The Joker hissed "I'm that poor sap you knocked into the vat of chemicals during that break in! And don't tell me to just forget about it! I've tried that, it doesn't work!"

"What are you talking about? I think I'd remember a face like yours." Batmare said "Unless, you're telling me that the stallion in that red hooded costume was **YOU**!"

"So you finally figured it out, huh? Well, better late than never." The Joker said "And now, now you'll pay the price for your intervention!"

"You do realize that I was the one who tried to save you, right?" Batmare asked.

"That was just your attempt at covering your tracks!" The Joker hissed "As far as I'm concerned, you don't deserve to bear the title of superhero! If it weren't for the fact that every super villain needs a superhero, I wouldn't even call you my nemesis!"

Batmare sighed "Well, moving on. Let Spike go and we'll set this once and for all!" she boldly proclaimed.

"No can do, I'm afraid." The Joker said "Spike is my prisoner, and he's gonna stay locked up until I decide otherwise. And don't think I'm going to just tell you where he is. If you want to save your friend, you're going to have to get past me!"

"Well, if that's what has to happen then fine by me!" Batmare said.

"I knew you'd say that!" The Joker said "Let's go!"

"I've got no time for games, Joker!" Batmare said "So don't try any of your little tricks."

"Oh, you mean like this?" The Joker asked, spraying acid from his trick flower.

"Exactly." Batmare said, dodging the spray and punching The Joker hard in the face. The Joker stumbled back.

"Nice one, but let me show you what a real punch feels like!" The Joker groaned. Before Batmare had a chance to react she was hit with a boxing glove attached to an extendable pole. "Now that's what I call a punchline." The Joker chuckled to himself.

"At the rate this is going, this shouldn't take long." Batmare proclaimed "This ends with you behind bars."

"Not a chance, fancy pants!" The Joker taunted, and lunged at Batmare.

Before Batmare had a chance to react The Joker had pinned her down, and began to strangle her!

"Well, where's all that fancy talk now?" The Joker asked "Got nothing smart left to say? No final bold words of defiance? I've waited all my life for this moment! And now it's coming to me all too easily! So Batmare, speak now, or forever hold your peace! I'm all ears!"

"Ha ha." Batmare muttered.

"What?" The Joker asked.

"You heard me. Ha ha." Batmare said, and used her superior strength to push The Joker away. She was lucky to be alive, but she made sure not to let The Joker know this.

* * *

The Joker was furious. Just a few more seconds and Batmare would've been dead. "You're really starting to get on my last nerves! I hate you enough as it is, but you seem willing to push my hatred of you to the breaking point!"

"Is that so? Well I understand your feelings are hurt, but there's nothing you can really do to stop me." Batmare said with a smile

"I will not, and can not accept that!" The Joker yelled, rushing forward. Batmare quickly stopped him with a good punch to the face. The Joker doubled back in pain. "My nose! I think you broke it!" he said, covering his face with his hooves "Like my face wasn't ruined enough already!"

The Joker worried so much over this that he couldn't see where he was going. But Batmare noticed, he was stumbling backwards towards the edge of the clock tower. "Blueblood, watch out!" Batmare shouted.

"I told you not to call me that!" The Joker said "My name is The Joker!" As he shouted those last words he finally lost his balance, and plunged over the edge!

Batmare rushed forward in a state of panic, expecting to see the splattered remains of her arch nemesis smeared onto the ground. But instead, she saw what looked like a trick rope. "What the hay?" she asked herself. Then there came a familiar chuckle. Batmare looked down, and saw The Joker dangling in mid air. The trick rope being the only thing that had saved him from falling to his death. "What's so funny?" Batmare asked.

"The simple fact that you actually came to see if I was dead. It confirms that you won't kill me. Even out of some greater good." The Joker chuckled "And you wanna know what? I won't kill you, if only because you're too much fun to have around."

"What?!" Batmare asked, completely confused by this supposed "revelation".

"I didn't realize this until just now, but without you, I'd be nothing." The Joker explained, laughing all the while "If you weren't always trying to stop me I'd probably just go around ripping off street gangs and such. The Cops and The Royal Guards would just view me as a pest. I'm the yang to your yin, and you're the yin to my yang. And if I were to leave you wouldn't have anyone around who could truly challenge you. You complete me, and make me who I am. It's funny, how I can go from wanting to kill you for ruining my life. To letting you live because I now realize you're a part of my life that I can't do without."

" _I think he's finally lost it._ " Batmare thought to herself, as The Joker laughed wickedly.

"What's the matter, Batsy? Cat got your tongue, or should I say 'Bat'?" The Joker asked, laughing even harder.

"Where's Spike?!" Batmare asked "Tell me!"

"I'm still not gonna tell you!" The Joker said "Feel free to search the whole clock tower for him though. Who knows, maybe you'll find him, maybe you won't. Or you could just stay here and try to wring a solid answer out of me. But I can't guarantee I'll spill the beans. And the exact knowledge of whether or not he's here _might_ have slipped my mind."

"He'd better be alive, for your sake!" Batmare threatened "Stay there!"

"That's all I can do! Don't mind me Batsy, I think I'll just hang around! Get it, hang around?!" The Joker said, laughing like someone who had just gone completely insane. Which was exactly the case.

* * *

Spike wasn't sure how much time had passed since The Joker had shut him up within the clock tower. He was sure it was at least a few hours though.

At last he heard an unfamiliar, yet friendly voice. "Are you in here, Spike?" it asked. All Spike could do in reply was mumble as best he could.

Batmare was relieved to see that Spike was unharmed, and she quickly set to work on freeing her favorite baby dragon. Good thing her utility belt came equipped with a switchblade knife.

Spike was relieved once he was freed, and the tape across his mouth had been removed. "Thank you, Batmare." He said, expressing his gratitude.

"Think nothing of it, sugarcube." Batmare said happily, flashing a warm and friendly smile.

"Sugarcube? There's only one pony I know who says that on a daily basis." Spike said, putting two and two together "Applejack? Is that you?"

Batmare removed her mask, revealing the familiar orange coat and blonde mane that Spike knew, and saw almost every day. "So, you figured it out." Applejack said happily.

"Applejack, I'm so glad you came!" Spike said, hugging his friend tightly "But what about The Joker? What happened to him?"

"He's lost his mind." Applejack said.

"I can't say I'm shocked." Spike commented "The guy was a total nutcase from head to hoof."

"That's for certain." Applejack said, and she and Spike promptly laughed. Then Applejack had an idea. "Say, Spike, since you know my secret identity and all, feel like lending me a helping claw?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked.

"Want to be my partner? Every good superhero needs one." Applejack said.

"I guess." Spike said "I've always wanted to be a superhero! But, what should I call myself?"

"Well, whaddya say we head on back to The Batcave and we'll discuss everything." Applejack said, escorting Spike out of the clock tower as the Ponyville police department arrived to arrest The Joker. "First thing's first, we'll probably have to talk to Granny Smith, and see if she thinks me taking on a student is a good idea."

* * *

The Joker was arrested, convicted, and hauled off to Canterlot Asylum. Where he was to remain for the rest of his days, in a specially designed solitary confinement cell.

As for Spike, it took some convincing. But when both Twilight and Granny Smith eventually said "Yes." he was allowed to join Applejack as her crime fighting partner.


	13. Batmare and Robin

It took a very long time, but when both Granny Smith and Twilight gave their approval Spike was free to become the faithful student (he really didn't like the term sidekick) of Batmare.

As for what he wanted to call his new superhero identity, that took a lot of thinking and brainstorming. But Spike eventually settled on the name of "Robin", after observing how graceful and majestically the namesake bird flew through the sky.

And, as any superhero worth his salt will tell you, regardless of whether you're a leader or a sidekick, you have to have a suitable costume. One that delivers the message you want to send to your enemies, and one that you can work with. It also helps if the costume is well designed. Spike decided on a dark red vest with black stripes, and a small capital "R" printed onto a badge on said vest. He would have a black cape and matching utility belt, just like Batmare. Rather then cover his whole face, Spike simply had a small black mask that would obscure his face and upper nose, one that would make him look like he was glaring down at his opponents. And to top it off, he would have bright white gloves on his hands, and the same pair of black boots that Batmare wore.

Rarity was all too happy to design the costume for Spike, who had to be practically dragged out of Carousel Boutique by Applejack since he wouldn't stop staring at Rarity.

Applejack quickly laid down the ground rules of being a superhero, and made sure to specify that it wasn't all about making a big entrance and picking up chicks. Spike proved to be a fast learner, and despite being a bit cocky he quickly adapted to his new life. Before long Batmare was no longer alone, for whenever she went out Robin would be close behind. The two came to be known as "The Dynamic Duo", but they stayed mostly out of the spotlight.

* * *

Of course, Robin had no interest in simply playing second fiddle. And with the money he had been saving as Spike, he purchased an experimental motorbike. The intent was to use it to get to places that The Batmobile was too wide to fit through. Sometimes he was heard to boast that his Robin Racer was faster than The Batmobile. Batmare had no interest in proving him wrong.

The Batcave was expanded, and rumors even circulated that Batmare and Robin were planning to one day build a Batsub and a Batcopter for sea and air operations.

Finally, after about two months of being the center of attention, the dynamic duo made one last noticeable contribution to the wide realm of Equestria.

"And so, it is with great pride that I hereby dedicate this official "Bat Signal', to contact our greatest defenders when we need them most." Mayor Mare said proudly, unveiling a spotlight at Town Hall which had the same Bat Symbol that could be spotted on Batmare's costume. The Bat Signal actually drew inspiration from the time Batmare and Robin had took down a notorious jewel thief, and had left the crook tied to a spotlight. When the police had found him they were quick to notice how, from the way he was positioned, he matched the Bat Symbol almost down to a T.

"Now, without further ado, here's District Attorney Fancy Pants!" Mayor Mare said "Our special guest who has been invited to test The Bat Signal. Mr. Pants, please do the honors."

"With pleasure." Fancy Pants replied, and flipped the switch. The audience looked up into the night sky, and saw The Bat Signal shining brightly in the night sky.

From a distance Batmare and Robin watched the public display, and smiled.

"Do you think we did good, Batmare?" Robin asked.

"Of course we did, Robin." Batmare replied "Glad to have you with me."

And with that, the dynamic duo raced off into the night. Ready to help Equestria if ever the need should arise.


End file.
